Congratulations! Mrs ?
by The X-Filer
Summary: COMPLETE! After coming home from an assignment posing as a married couple, Scully gets the ring stuck on her finger and can't get it off. When Monday hits and everyone at the buearo finds out, rumours start to fly! Chapter 14 now Up! FINISHED!
1. Its Stuck? Its Stuck!

**Congratulations! Mrs ? **

Author: The X-filer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and idea

Summery: Mulder and Scully return from an assignment where they were posing to be Married, but what happens when Scullys ring won't come off no matter what she does, what happens when Monday is tomorrow and rumours start to flare throughout the bureau

-----------------------

It was late Saturday night and Mulder and Scully, had just returned home from another assignment posing as a married couple, Mulder dropped Scully off and headed on home, It was 11:30pm when Scully dragged her tired body through the door and inside her apartment, She placed her bags down and headed for the Shower, after a relaxing hot shower she made her way to the bedroom, placing herself on the side of the bed she reached and turned on the lamp with her left hand then she noticed the ring, she looked at it for a moment, Why hadn't she taken it off?

"_because you only just got home" _She thought as she held her hand out, too tired to bother with it now she rested her head down on the pillow and went straight to sleep

--------------------------------------

Sunday Morning

Scully woke up later than usual, still feeling groggy from that previous day, she heaved herself out of bed and went to freshen up, she was in the middle of making breakfast when she noticed the ring again, She paused for a moment then went pull it off but it wouldn't come, confused she tried again, again it wouldn't budge,

"_Damn thing" _She thought as she searched for something else, she tried water, and still it wouldn't come off, getting irritated she got some soap and rubbed it into her hands, again she pulled, but it didn't move,

"_Come on!" _She was getting a bit panicky by now and was even more determined to get the ring off, but no matter what she tried it didn't work, on the verge of a full blown panic attack she had one last option…

--------------------------------

"Mulder!" A knock came at the door "Mulder!" Mulder opened the door and to meet a very upset Scully

"Scully what's up?" Scully walked in past Mulder and stood in the middle of the room with her back to him "Scully are you…" he Started

"It won't come off" She stated not turning around to face him, Mulder was a bit confused

"What won't come off?" He was really confused

"The ring, the ring wont, it won't come off" Mulder just stood there in shock

"What do you mean it won't come off?" She turned around to face him

"I've tried everything, water, soap, I've pulled it until my finger went red, it just won't budge" she was worried

"Here let me have a go" She held out her hand to let him have a go, and true enough it didn't come off, no matter what he did, he stood back, and thought

"Well we could cut your finger off then sow it back on?" He suggested

"Mulder!"

"Ok, Ok" He thought for a moment

"I've got it, come on" he took Scullys hand and led her towards the car

"Where are we going?" they got in the car and started to drive

"Who are the most reliable people you could ever meet?" he grinned at her

"Mulder no!" He nodded "Mulder!"

_--------------------------------------_

"I still can't believe it" Frohike was laughing out loud

"Yeah Mulder where do you plan to take Scully for the honeymoon" Langly was in stiches holding his stomach

"GUYS!" Scully was frustrated, the Gunmen had tried everything to get the ring off but failed and now, they were making fun of it

"Sorry Scully" Byers said but Langly pick up the sentence "Yeah, I feel sorry you have to marry Mulder" The three of them cracked up again,

"Hey, I'm not that bad to live with" Mulder said seriously, they all paused and looked at him, then the 4 of them cracked up laughing again, Scully stood there, anger fuming through her veins

"Real mature guys, real mature" Scully was sick of them she grabbed her coat and headed for the door

"Scully, hey wait a minute"

"you want to make fun of this, I'm leaving" She nearly reached the door when Byers piped up

"I've got it!" Scully stopped dead in her tracks and turned around

"What?" She asked

"I think I know how to get it off" Byers looked serious, Scully walked back over to him, and placed two hands on the table in front of him,

"Tell me how and I will make your life worth living" Scully was desperate at this point, Byers backed away a bit

"There maybe a way, we need a thin metal rod the size of a nail file and some soap" Byers was rummaging around through some stuff

"What ever you got planned, you better make it work" Mulder said, all of them looked at him

"Why?" Scully asked suspiciously

"You better make it work, because tomorrow is Monday"

-------------------------------------

**Hey guys an idea I thought of all of a sudden **

**Tell me if you like it and want me to keep going with it **

**Thanks for all reviews :) **

**ps can someone tell me what episode Scully gets the nick name Ice Queen?, i don't remember it, thanks**


	2. Monday

Thank you for all the reviews your so kind

And thanks for telling me where Scully's nickname came from

Here's the next instalment, enjoy!

-----------------------

"Scully, would you just calm down!" Mulder said in a stern voice

"but what if someone notices it!" it was Monday and Scully was wound right up, after all the efforts of the lone gunmen, the ring still hadn't come off, so now she had to go to work with it on,

"They won't notice it, if you stop jigging round like a cat in an ants nest" Mulder said as they rode the elevator up, they had to meet Skinner in his office in five minutes

"Mulder! If I get off this elevator, there going to notice it, straight up" She held her hand slap bang in front of his face "you think we're snowed under with rumours about us now, once that happens, we'll need a shovel and a snow plough" Mulder laughed

"It's not funny!" Scully was stressing again, the elevator doors binged and started to open

"What do I do?" Scully was shaking

"Quick, put your hand in your pocket, and keep it there" Scully shoved her hand in her coat as the doors opened, Mulder and Scully stepped out of the elevator, as a rush of agents entered, Mulder and Scully walked along the corridor towards Skinner's office, the usual stares from the usual agents where right on que, they turned the corner into Skinners outer office, to be greeted by Kimberley

"Hello Agents, Skinner is just finishing some paperwork, he will be out in a minute, please have a seat" Mulder and Scully sat down on the couch next to one another other, Mulder leaned back and placed his hands on his lap, Scully leaned back also keeping her hand in her pocket, Kimberly sat quietly typing away, it seemed like hours had passed when in fact it had only been 10 minutes

Skinner was taking forever, Scully was getting thirsty, so she decided to get a drink from the water cooler on the opposite side of the room, forgetting about the ring she took her hand out of her pocket, Kimberly had finished typing and was filing some papers when the biggest gossip mouth of the FBI, Agent Michelle Harp walked in with a huge smile on her face

"Hello Kimberly"

"Hello Michelle, my don't you look happy today"

"I am happy, you'll never guess what happened" this got Mulder and Scully's attention, she always new everything about anything, she held out her left hand which had a large diamond ring on it "I'm getting Married!!" Kimberly was about to say something when Scully dropped the drink she was holding as she remembered her own ring

"Damn it!" She cursed as she grabbed some tissues and knelt down, Kimberly and Michelle both turned to look at her as Mulder came up beside her and knelt down to help, he tried to take the tissue that was wrapped around her left hand, but she resisted, they both glared at each other as they tug a wared over the tissue, all the while Kimberly and Michelle were looking on with amusement as the two agents cleaned up the spill, just then Skinner pocked his head out the door and was about to say something to Kimberly when he noticed her and Agent Harp looking at something, he looked to see Mulder and Scully kneeling down with a box of tissues

"I can do it Agent Mulder" he heard Scully say sternly noting her glare towards her partner

"I'll do it Agent Scully" he heard Mulder match her tone, saw him as he held her glare, Michelle winked at Kimberly who smiled back, Skinner on the other hand was running late

"Agents!" Mulder and Scully stood up so quickly that Mulder lost his footing and went sideways towards Scully, who manage to stop him falling on her, by stepping out of the way, Mulder stumbled into the water cooler knocking it over spilling water everywhere, Scully put her left hand in her coat as she placed her right hand over her eyes, Kimberly and Michelle broke out in laughter, a wet Agent Mulder lifted himself off the floor as Agent Harp went to spread her good news and a little extra, he looked at Skinner innocently

"I'll go get more tissues" Skinner just shook his head

--------------------------------

So what do you think

Good? bad?

Tell me if you liked it and want me to write more

Thanks for the reviews I didn't think I'd get so many on the first chapter

(Ps does the FBI have a bath tube anywhere in the building, sick bay? Shower room? I'm not sure if they even have that

and does anyone know Agent Pendrells first name?)


	3. is it still monday?

Mulder and Scully sat quietly waiting for Skinner to finish reading their report, Scully glanced across to Mulder who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was still wet from the episode with the water cooler earlier, her eyes kept on him until he glanced back with a questioning look, she smiled and turned her head back towards Skinner, Scullys mind drifted into deep thought, it drifted back to the ring she was hiding in her pocket, why did she keep it a secret? why didn't she just tell everyone it was stuck?

'_Because everyone would make fun, and you would never hear the end of it' _Scully thought quietly, she didn't notice Skinner was talking to her

"Agent Scully" He paused "Agent Scully!" He said more loudly

"What?"

"the rings" this brought Scully back to reality

"What?" she squeaked again

"I need the rings, have you got them?" Scully and Mulder both looked at each other, Mulder placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his ring and gave it to Skinner, Skinner held his hand out to Scully, Scully paused

"Agent Scully, the ring?" Scully hesitated then reached into her coat then into another pocket, then a third all the while keeping her left hand in hiding

"I must have forgotten it Sir" Skinner gave her a questioning look, he expected this from Mulder but not Scully

"Very well, bring it in tomorrow, and don't forget, these rings are expense and we can't afford to have anything happen to them" Mulder and Scully looked at each other

"If that's all sir…" Skinner nodded, Mulder and Scully got up and left the room, Scully and Mulder rounded the corner and headed down the hall

"That was close" Scully said quietly

"Yeah we nearly cut the ring off" Scully looked up at Mulder

"That's not what I meant" they reached the elevator, Mulder pushed the button a few times as they waited, some time had passed and Agent Myers came up behind them

"Well, well if it isn't my two favourite Agents"

"What do you want Myers" Mulder said impatiently

"Oh I can think of one thing" he came up behind Scully and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "What do you say gorgeous, you and me, dinner tonight at any restaurant you want, candle light, I'll pick you up at 7:00, and then afterwards, how about we get a little more acquainted" Scully shrugged his arm off as the elevator doors binged, Scully and Mulder stepped into the elevator

"So what do you say about dinner, gorgeous" Scully turned to stare Agent Myers straight in the eyes

"When you start calling me by my real name and when you and your friends stop making bets to see who can get me to date them first, then maybe, just maybe I might consider it" the doors closed leaving Agent Myers stunned

"Hey George, So how did it go with the Ice Queen?" Myers turned around to see Agent Dean Fuller

"Did you tell anyone about the bet?" George asked

"No why?"

"She knew about it?"

"But how?"

"Beats me" they started to walk down the hall

"So are you going to give up on her?" Dean asked, George turned to look at him

"Not on your life, She's the prize catch, imagine the rumours that'll start if I can get her to date me, I'll be the envy of all the Bureau boys"

"If, you can get her to date you, Spooky seems to have a strong hold on her, did you see the way he looked at you when you wrapped your arm around her"

"Yeah I noticed that, but none the less, until she has a ring on her finger, I'll still have a chance"

"In your dreams George, in your dreams"

----------------------

"Do you believe the nerve of that guy? Really? to think I would really fall for that, please" Mulder and Scully walked into their office

"I don't know Scully he had a pretty good argument, dinner at any restaurant of your choice, candle light, you wouldn't have to drive and then you two would get a little more…"

"Say another word and I swear I'll staple your mouth to your chair" Mulder laughed as he sat down,

"Mrs Dana Myers, has a nice ring to it" Scully gave him an angry look "Joking, joking" Mulder held up his hands in defence then said "you could really take someone's eyes out with that stare" She walked up behind him an clipped him on the back of the head, then headed for the door again

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get coffee, it's going to be a long day" she walked out the door

"Bring some of those donut thingies back when you come" Mulder shouted after her "Mrs Myers"

------------------------------------

Scully made her way to the coffee machine

'_Mrs Myers, how dare he say something like that I don't even like the man' _Scully was frustrated, she grabbed a cup with her left hand and placed it under the coffee machine and pressed the button

'_if it was going to be Mrs, it would be Mrs…' _

"Mulder"

"Mulder? What?" Scully turned around to see Agent Hardwood

"Have you seen Agent Mulder, I need to talk to him about something"

"Oh, he's down stairs"

"Thanks" Agent Hardwood turned and walked away

Scully turned back to the coffee machine

"Agent Scully" Scully rolled her eyes, but didn't turn around

"Yes Agent Myers what would you like?" She grabbed her cup of coffee and started walking down the hall, not noticing that he hand was in clear view, Myers came up beside her

"Dana, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight" he placed an arm around her shoulders

'_Can't he just leave me alone?'_

"Take it off before I remove it completely" he quickly retreated his arm, she turned the corner but he stepped in front of her, she stop dead in her tracks, she tried to go around him but he stepped in her way, from the corner everyone was watching this little fiasco

"Will you just move already?" she was really angry now

"Come on Dana, you know you want me" he went to put a finger under her chin

"You touch me with that finger and I'll rip it off with my teeth" he hesitated for a moment then continued to place the finger under he chin

"You wouldn't do that to little old me" he smiled, his finger was nearly touching he chin when she grabbed it with her left hand

"Don't try me" She glared at him, then glanced at her hand, she saw he ring and pulled it back, immediately placing her hand in her pocket

'_Please, don't of let anyone seen that' _She noticed Agent harp smiling broadly as she quickly retreated for the basement, she waited for the rumours to started but she didn't hear any

'_Maybe no-one saw it' _She reached the basement with the coffee in hand to see Mulder just getting off the phone, he looked up

"Don't ask" she placed her coffee down on her desk "who was that?"

"Skinner" He got up and walked over to her "he wants to see us in his office immediately"

"Did he say what it's about" Mulder shook his head

"He just said, he's heard some interesting news and needs to speak to us right away, so come on" he grabbed her by the arm

"but my coffee" she pointed at her cup as he lead her out

"no time for that"

'_this is going to be along day'_

-------------------------------------------

Alright, don't you think that was funny, I thought that was funny

Let me know what you think

I've got 4 scenarios on how this ring will be found out, but if anyone has any Ideas and wants to share them let me know you might just have a better idea than me! No matter how outrageous they are

By the way do FBI agents carry guns around in the building or do they have to take them off at the entrance?

By the way these question that I ask don't necessary mean it's for this story I have a whole heap of other ideas for other stories, ( etc bathtub) thanks for all reviews

Yes I know I'm weird!!!!!!!!


	4. will Monday ever end?

Mulder and Scully entered Skinners office to be greeted by an angry looking Assistant Director

"Sir you wanted to see us?"

"Sit down Agents" Mulder and Scully sat and waited for Skinner to talk "I was going over your budget for your last case, when I noticed something unusual, you seem to have blown it by an extreme amount, care to explain to me how you manage that agent Mulder?" Mulder shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Scully glanced down

"Well you see sir…"

"Cut to the chase Agent Mulder, I don't have all day"

"Well I was driving down a one way street and I thought I saw something off to one side, so I glanced sideways and the next thing I knew, I ran into the back of a car" Mulder glanced down "It was just a ding sir"

"4000 dollars, is not just a ding.."

"Sir, we did call you but you were unavailable at the time, so we got on to AD Leon and he cleared it, she was going to sue if she didn't get her money" Skinner eyed both of them suspiciously

"Since AD Leon is currently out of town at the moment, until I can clear this matter with him, you two, starting now, are reassigned to do back up checks for the rest of the week"

"But sir"

"Do you want to make it two weeks?" they both went quiet "I thought not, now Agent Scully you are assigned to section D2, and Agent Mulder…"

"What? Your splitting us up, but Sir I need…" Mulder complained,

"You need what?" Skinner and Scully eyed him Suspiciously

'_you always have to speak before you think don't you Mulder' _Mulder thought franticly, then gave in before he got himself into more trouble

"I need to know my section sir" he said with a sigh, Skinner smiled inwardly

"B3"

"B3? But sir, you can't expect me to work down there, that's the girls section"

"I know Agent Mulder and I'm sure you'll fit right in, you start immediately, I'll send someone down to make sure you both reach your right areas and don't somehow get side tracked on the way" Skinner Smiled "That will be all, Agents" Mulder and Scully sighed as they retreated for there areas, they walked down the hall towards the elevator, Scully with her hand in her pocket groaned loudly as she realised what section she had

"D2, Mulder, isn't that the boys section?" Mulder and Scully stopped and looked at each other "the boy section with Agent Myers in it" Mulder nodded as they continued towards the elevator

"At least you don't have the girls section"

"Mulder doesn't the Agent Michelle harp work in that section?" Mulder stopped mid stride, he turned to Scully

"How many bullets do you have in your gun?" Scully turned as the elevator doors binged

"There's only enough for me" she stepped inside, leaving Mulder behind "see you at lunch" the doors closed, Mulder got one last look at his partner, he sighed and looked at his watch, only 10am

"3 hours till lunch, better go face music" Mulder made his way to section B3, on the way he tried Scully's cell phone but it was switched off, he was missing her already,

He reached the door and prepared himself,

'_Only one week, how hard can that be?' _Mulder pushed the door opened and entered and all he could hear was…

"I heard that Agent Taywood was the one who pushed the money up to 220, did you know that Agent Fairland crashed his car the other day into a ditch, a ditch of all places, oh yeah I also heard…" Mulder swore under his breath, Agent Harp was perched on a desk chatting non stop about anything and everything, chatting non stop until she noticed Mulder walking across to an empty desk, She smiled broadly and slipped off the desk, she casually made her way over to him

"Agent Mulder so what do we owe this pleasure?" Mulder sat down, she perched herself on the edge of his desk, like a vulture on her prey, all the girls stopped work and peered at him

"We've been reassigned for the week, so…" she cut him off mid sentence

"Over the budget thing, I wondered why it went so high, but the car and the ding, it made a lot of sense" Mulder just stared at her dumbfounded, how did she know about that already "oh don't worry, it'll be our little secret, so where's your partner?, you and her never part"

"She was reassigned to the boys section" Mulder said as casually as he could,

"oh, boys section" she smiled and slid off his desk

"what's that suppose to mean?" Mulder asked as she walked away

"oh nothing" she said innocently

"What's that supposed to mean?"

---------------------------------------

Scully made her way towards section D2, she was already dreading what was to come, not only that but she had to keep her hand covered while she worked, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to do it, on her way down the hall she noticed the first aid kit on the far wall, she stared at it for a moment, she had an idea, she walked over to it, she made sure no one was watching and took a bandage out of it, she slipped into an empty room and started to bandage her hand, she heard voices coming down the hall, she quickly finished up and slipped back out the door just in time as two Agents rounded the corner, Scully hastily made her way to section D2 with her new bandaged hand, she reached the door and hesitated

'_Only one week, how hard can that be?' _Scully held her breathe, opened the door and walked in, at first no one seem to notice until she walked over to an empty desk and sat down, the desk that happened to be opposite facing Agent Myers, Agent Myers looked up a bit puzzled then his lips parted into a broad smile

"well well well I never thought I'd see the day when Agent Scully would be under my command, I heard what happened" Myers was the head of this section any new people would have to go under his thumb, Scully didn't reply, she went to turn on her computer on, everyone was watching by now, curious to see the out come "what? Not talking today?" She still didn't reply but gave him a stern look then returned to her computer, Myers grinned, he loved a challenged, especially if the challenge was Dana Scully, Myers stood up and walked across to her desk and sat on the edge, he noticed her bandaged hand

"what happened to your hand? It wasn't bandaged this morning was it?" he asked

'_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away'_

"Skiing accident" She said seriously as she could, Myers of course didn't believe her but played along any way

"Right? Skiing accident, so how about dinner, beautiful?" Myers smiled changing the subject, leaning more across the desk

'_Doesn't this guy ever give up?'_

"Don't you have work to do or something?" Scully said angrily "a hole to crawl in maybe"

"Aw, now that's not a very nice thing to say, especially when you know you don't mean it"

'_to kill is to murder, to kill is to murder, to kill is to murder…'_

"believe me, I mean it" Scully said quietly to herself, she started to searched through a stack of papers on her desk, but Myers was quick enough to put his hand on top of the stack, stopping her, Scully took a deep angry breathe, she could hear people whispering in the back ground

"he is so going to get it…"

"he's got a death wish…"

"talk about flirting with death…"

Scully let her breathe out slowly, she was at boiling point inside

"I'll pick you up at 7 then" Myers tried again, he could see she was fuming inside but he loved to annoy her like this, it was like living on the edge

'_To kill is to murder, but not if it's self defence'_

"Agent Myers" Scullys voice was icy cold

"Yes Agent Scully?" Myers said suspiciously

"Did you ever hear about the last man that organised a date without getting my full cooperation…" Myers shook his head

"No?"

"Well, lets just say he's ten feet under now" She smiled at him, Myers looked a little concerned

"there's nothing on your record about anything like that" Scully leaned forward so only Agent Myers could hear

"That's because nobody knows about it" She leaned back and smiled at him, Myers took the hint and quickly went and sat down at his own desk, Scully sighed and went to answer the phones

'_Only one week, how hard can that be?'_ Scully picked up the phone

"hello, this is Agent Scully how may I help you?"

"_Chloroform, need chloroform" _Scully smiled at the desperate voice on the other end

"it's not that bad is it" She asked

"_Are you kidding me, she won't shut up" _Mulder was longing to hear Scully voice, or someone else's apart from Agent Harps _"Don't_ _you hear her?"_ he held the Phone in the air slightly, Scully could hear Harp talking 100miles a second "_Do you hear what I have to listen to, she's like a News broadcasting radio that never gets turned off"_

"well you could try to turn her off" Scully suggested

_"Believe me Scully I've tried, She hasn't got an off switch, she just keeps going on and on, did you know that 50 of the bureau likes their coffee black, did you know that and that's only a fraction of what she says"_ Scully laughed slightly

"Mulder I have to work" Scully was well aware people were listening in

_"Don't leave me Scully"_ Mulder pleaded _"I swear if I have to listen to another rumour I will go insane"_

"Mulder you went insane a long time ago, I have to work, I'll see you at lunch"

_"Scully don't…"_ Scully hang up on him, she didn't want to but the walls were listening, she looked at the clock 10:30 only a few hour til lunch, Scully started typing on her computer, when that voice came back

"So Spooks has the girls section uh" Myers said casually

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing" he turned back to his computer

"What's that suppose to mean?"

---------------------------------

Ok I hope you enjoyed it

Tell me what you think thanks for all reviews

I was going to have the ring exposed Monday but I might tortured them for a few days what do you think and reveal it later in the week, let me know if that's what you want

By the way does anyone know if FBI people carry handcuffs around with them

And what episode does Mulders dad die I can't find it

Ps does everyone want it ring exposure to be in front of everyone or by one specific person and what person would that be

I got an anomous reviews for Scully or Mulder to take Myers down, I would like to know which one does people want to take him down

I will shut up now let me know if you liked it Hahaaha


	5. You'll never guess what i heard!

It was 12:30 and between Mulder ringing up and Myers interrogations, Scully had got hardly any work done, she sat at her desk and sighed as the phone rang again

"Hello, this is Scully speaking" Scully knew who it was before he even talked

"_Hey Scully, I…" _in a split second Scully hung up on him, Myers eyed this with a smile, his phone rang but he ignored it

"Spooks eh? That's like the 8th time this hour, he must be getting desperate, can't say I blame him though, working with Michelle Harp that's enough to make anyone desperate" She looked at him confused, he motioned to the men around him "all of these guys used to work in that section until she was assigned there, after that, they slowly made there way down here and as the men came down here the women slowly moved up there, Hench the 'girls section' and 'boys section' although there is one man that is sticking it out, he has a bet going…" her phone rang again they both looked at it "I don't know why you put up with him really, he believes in aliens for goodness sakes, now if I were you, I would dump him, find another partner and take a chance on…" he paused, catching Scullys attention, he winked at her "Life" he finished all the others in the section stopped work and peered up at them, Scully could feel their eyes, waiting for her to make a move, Myers stared challenging her to say something, the phone kept on ringing, they all stared at her, she couldn't take the ringing anymore, she picked up the phone

"What?" She said angrily turning her head away from Myers

"_Agent Scully, am I bothering you" _Scully sat up right

"Sir, no Sir I was just…" Agent Myers smirked as he went back to work, Scully covered her eyes and sighed "how can I help you Sir?"

"I would like to speak with Agent Myers" Scully looked up at Myers

"hang on Sir, I will get him for you" She covered the mouth piece "Agent Myers" He stared up at her "Assistant Director Kersh is on the line" she smiled and held the receiver out over the side of the desk, Myers jumped up and went to take the phone, but just as he was about to grab it from her hand she dropped it, it landed in the empty metal trash can making a loud clattering sound, Myers cursed

"What did you do that for" he hissed as he dived for it

"I thought you wanted to take a chance on life" She smirked as she went back to work, he pick it up

"Sir, Myers speaking how can I help you?" Scully looked up at him, he was turning slightly pale, the others in the room were whispering amongst themselves

"Yes sir… I understand Sir… yes Sir… no Sir… no I'll make sure its done earlier next time… right away Sir… yes Sir" The phone went dead, Myers stood there for a moment holding the phone

"Can I have my phone back now?" Scully asked as sweetly as she would do, Myers realised he was still standing next to her desk, he handed her back the phone and went and sat down again, "what did he want?" Myers still pale looked up at her, trying not to look weak he sat up straighter, and waved his hand in the air

"Oh, nothing, just some paperwork he wants done" he smiled seductively at her, changing the subject he leaned forward "So gorgeous what do I get you for lunch, salad? Takeaway maybe?" Scully sighed and looked at the time it was 5 to 1 she couldn't take him anymore, she stood up and grabbed her bag, Myers jumped up quickly "where you going?" she didn't even look at him as she walked past him and out the door

"hey George, I don't think she likes you" His friend Agent Moore said, Myer turned to him

"Oh she likes me Greg, she's just playing hard to get, you'll see, she'll give in, I have a whole week up my sleave"

"Your crazy man" he shook his head "your persistent I'll give you that"

"no not persistent, confident"

"well what ever you like to call it, how about we go get lunch" Myers nodded as he grabbed his coat

"you'll see Greg, I'll have her wrapped around my finger by the end of the week" Agent Moore laughed

"Whatever man, whatever"

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the building Mulder tried Scullys phone again, after a minute he sighed and placed the phone down

"Engaged?" Mulder turned to see Agent Harp walking over to him

'_oh god here we go"_

"yeah"

"I think its sweet though" Mulder gave her a confused look

"what's sweet?"

"You, ringing up Agent Scully all the time that's so sweet, when my fiancé used to do that I used to love it" She smiled and perched herself on the edge of the desk Mulder looked at the time it was quarter to 1 "I can't believe she still playing hard to get when its quite obvious to everyone"

"what's obvious" Mulder was clueless he could only guess where this was going he took a drink from his glass of water, Harp smiled widely at him

"That she likes you" Mulder nearly choked on his water

"what?"

"What you haven't noticed?" Mulder shook his head, Harp laughed "trust me Agent Mulder, if you love her as much as I know you do" she winked at him "well you know the rest" Mulder held up his hands

"Wait, wait, Wait a minute! Lets get one thing straight, I do not love Agent Scully, she and I are just friends" Harp turned her head slightly

"oh? Could have fooled me, the way you keep ringing her up, I would have thought different" Mulder had to stop this rumour before it started

"No, believe me, we do not like each other that way" Mulder half lied, but he wasn't about to tell Harp he like Scully more than a friend

"if you insist" but Harp wasn't about to let it go "So you and Agent Scully are…"

"Yo Harpsichord give it a rest and let Agent Mulder get back to work" Harp and Mulder turned around

"Agent Ryans" Harp looked at him in acknowledgement

"Agent Harp" Agent Ryans did the same, Harp slowly slipped of the desk

"Nice talking to you Agent Mulder" Mulder nodded and sighed as Harp left and Ryans introduced himself

"Hi, I'm Agent Chris Ryans" He held out his hand

"Fox Mulder" Mulder shook it back, Ryans sat down at the desk next to him "hey thanks for that, I thought she'd never go away"

"No worries, you just have to know how to handle her, I've been here a while so I know how she works" Mulder look at the clock, 10 to 1

"So you're the man that's got the bet going, to see if you can last a year in this section with Harp's raving" he nodded

"yep that's me, I've only got a month left" he smiled "everyone said I wouldn't be able to last but I think I've done it"

"I don't know how you lasted, I'm ready to strangle her" Harp was chatting in the background

"yeah it gets like that, you just have to know how to zone her voice out" Harp was still going on about something, he looked at the clock, 5 to 1, Mulder couldn't hack it anymore

"Sorry I can't stand her anymore, I see you later" Ryans laughed as Mulder stood up

"Yeah, and Mulder" Mulder turned back "don't worry it gets better" Mulder half smiled, but didn't believe him, he nodded and walked out the door

--------------------------------

Scully was half way down the hall when an arm grabbed her shoulder

"I swear if you don't take your hand off me, I will rip it off at the shoulder"

"Geez, Sorry for calling you so many times, I didn't think I annoyed you that badly" She swung around to find Mulder behind her, she sighed

"Sorry, I thought you were Myers"

"he can't be that bad can he?" She gave him a quizzical look, he smile "ok he is that bad, well he can't be as bad as Harp, she's driving me insane, she never shuts up" they started to walk towards the elevator "there's even this guy that's got bets going to see if he can last the year" once in the elevator they relaxed a bit

"what did you do to your hand?" Mulder asked as he noticed the bandage

"Nothing, just hiding the ring" Scully replied

"oh, smart move, so where are we going for lunch" Mulder asked

"well actually I was hoping to go to the jeweller down the road to see if he can get this ring off or at least get a replacement for the time being to keep Skinner off my back" they headed down the street

"ok but as long as we don't talk about Harp or Myers any more"

"Deal" they went quiet for a minute, before Mulder spoke again

"imagine, what would happen if Harp found out about the ring"

"Don't go there, I couldn't even begin to think the rumours that would explode"

"well lets make sure she doesn't find out" they made it to the jeweller and walked in

-------------------------------

"oh no"

"What's wrong Michelle?" Kimberly asked as she walked up behind her

"a diamond fell out of my ring, look" She showed Kimberly the Diamond in her hand

"and its brand new as well" Kimberly hand Michelle her salad sandwich

"You know what, can you keep that for me for a little bit" Michelle asked as she handed the sandwich back

"Why where are you going" Kimberly took a bite of her salad

"The jeweller down the road, I'll see if he can fix it, I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, Skinners gone for the rest of the day, so I have to just finish some paper work" She waved good bye and headed towards the elevator

---------------------------------------

"I'm telling you Miss Scully the machine that would be able to cut it off is in the shops for maintenance, it won't be back until Wednesday"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, but as for the replacement I have one out the back, hang on a minute have to find it" the jeweller left Mulder and Scully and went out the back

"Wednesday! Great, now I have to wear the bandage until then"

"Don't worry Scully, just act like everything is normal and everything will be fine" they waited for the jeweller.

Meanwhile

"Ok darling, I got to go… I love you too, ok see you tonight" Agent Michelle Harp closed her cell phone and put it in her bag as she walked up the path until she came along side the jeweller store, she stopped and looked at the necklaces on display, she pondered over them for a moment, she walked slowly along looking at the Jewellery when she heard a familiar voice coming through the open door

"I'm telling you Scully, it looks perfect on you" Harp stopped dead in her tracks and peer through the glass, she saw Agent Mulder leaning against the front counter holding Agent Scullys left hand, she strained her hears

"Imagine what Skinner would say if he found out?" She heard Scully say

"Believe me Scully, he would flip" Mulder turned Scullys hand slightly, Harps eyes grew wide as she saw the engagement ring on Scully's finger

"oh my god!" Harp couldn't believe her eyes, she saw the jeweller hold up another ring

"Well Mulder what do you think?"

"I think it just want we want, well take it" Mulder payed for the ring, "you better put the bandage back on so know one sees it" Scully nodded as she started to bandage her hand

Harp had heard enough, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled

"_Hello?"_

"Kimberley, it's Michelle, you would not believe what I just saw"

"_What?" _

"you ready? I just saw Mulder and Scully picking out engagement rings!"

"_What? no, Your kidding"_

"No, I'm not, Agent Scully has an engagement ring on her finger and she's hiding it under the bandage she's wearing"

"_Oh my god"_

"I know!"

"_I have to tell Rachel"_

"I'll ring Danielle!"

"_this is so awesome! It took him long enough to pop the question" _

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! I thought he was hiding something" Mulder and Scully Started to walk towards the entrance "look Kimberley I go to go, I'll see you later"

"_Ok bye" _Harp turned around so they didn't see her as they walk past

"So Mrs Spooky, where do you want to get lunch" Scully just gave Mulder a sideways look as they crossed the street, Harp turned around and dialled her phone again

"Stacy, its Michelle, you'll never guess what I just saw"

-------------------------------

1:00 Lunch

"So this is the newbie" Agent Myers said as he and Greg Moore sat next to their friend in the Cafeteria

"yep this is Max Norton" Dean Fuller said "Max this is George Myers and Greg Moore"

"How do you do" he held out his hand, they shook it

"Good" They said in unison as they began to eat there lunch

"So Max, what part are you assigned to?" Greg asked as he took another bite of his sandwich

"Labs"

"The Labs, wow, you know I never really understood how that lab stuff works, the last time I tried to work something down there, I broke the glass cabinet and Harp walked in at the same time" The others laughed

"Yeah I heard about that 10 minutes after it happened" Myers laughed

"Who's Harp?" Max asked

"Agent Michelle Harp, aka Harpsichord, she is the biggest gossiper this side of DC" Greg said pointing a finger "if you have a secret, believe me man she will find out about it sooner or later and when she does" he took a sip of water "every one will know in 10minutes in a 1km radius"

"She can't be that bad" they all laughed

"Believe me, She is!"

"So who else should I know about" Max asked eating his lunch

"well there's Assistant Director Kersh, if you step out of line watch out, there's Harp but we already told you about her, there's Spooky…" Fuller started

"Spooky?" Max was confused

"Agent Fox Mulder, lets just say he believes in 'Aliens' and lets leave it at that and lets not forget his partner The Ice Queen" Fuller said

"The Ice Queen?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Ice Queen?" Max shook his head, they stared at him "The Scullenater?" he shook his head again, they others leaned back and let out a breath

"Why, what so bad about her?" It was Myers turn to fill him in

"Agent Dana Scully, Now she is a piece of work, if you step out of line she will put you back in line in an instant, I heard she has even pulled an Assistant Director in line when he over stepped the boundaries"

"she sounds serious?" Max was worried

"She is beyond serious, she is like the Queen of seriousness"

"yeah and this guy is in love with her" Fuller elbowed Myers in the arm

"Your in love with this woman?" Max couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Yep! But so is a Quarter of the Bureau, but I'm the only one who has the guts to approach her" Myers sounded proud of himself

"Ok, so if she's that unapproachable, describe to me in two words what she's like" Myers thought for a moment, the others waited

"I would have to say 'Sahara' and 'Antarctica'" they all stared at him strangely

"Why is that?" Max asked

"because she's hot on the outside and damn cold on the inside" Fuller and Moore started to laugh

"So that makes her…" Moore paused "A Sahartica"

"Sounds like a disease" they laughed

"hey imagine if she was an Assistant director" Fuller said, they all stopped eating

"don't go there man, don't go there" Moore shuddered as they began to eat again

"if she's that bad, then why do you want to date her?" Max asked, Myer winked at him

"because she's the prise catch, she won't date just anyone" Myer said

"Lets just say George won't give up until the Ice Queen has a ring on her finger" Max looked at him, Myer nodded

"Yep that's right, until she has a ring I won't give up on her" Suddenly Kimberly burst through the doors

"can I have everyone's attention! I have exciting news!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, Myers took a sip of water

"Agents Mulder and Scully are getting Married!"

-----------------------------

**A/N Thanks for all reviews**

**I had so many ideas for the exposure of the ring, I thought of this one a few days ago and I thought it would be a fun one to do**

**So if you like it and want more, let me know! The fun has just begun, I should be able to write a bit quicker, now I've worked out how I was going to expose the ring and I've finished my other big story, I'll be easier (I had a writers block)  
**

**Ps: if anyone likes Agent Michelle Harp, Agent George Myers and any of his friends and wants to use them in their own stories, your welcome to, just let me know your using them.**

**I would like to Shout out to:**

**dark minds**

**TheStormrider **

**Forever-Luke**

**You guys** **rock! **


	6. Engaged!

'_MARRIED!?' _Myers spat his drink all over Max, everyone went into an uproar of clapping and cheering

"Hey George, looks like you can give up on the Ice Queen now" Fuller said nudging him in the shoulder, Myers only half listened, he couldn't believe what he just heard, he didn't want to believe it, he stood up without hesitation

"Hey Kimberley!" he shouted over the hum of voices, everyone went quiet and peered at him, Kimberley turned around

"Yes Agent Myers?" She asked with a smile on her face

"you said Mulder and Scully were getting married, how do know this for sure?" he wasn't about to believe what he heard

"Agent Harp went down to the jeweller and saw them picking out rings!" She was ecstatic

"but are you sure it was them?" he was feeling a little distressed now

"Agent Myers, just because you're in love with agent Scully, doesn't make the fact that there getting Married go away"

"but she's not wearing a ring" he wasn't going to let it go

"Ah but she is, you know the bandage…" he nodded, realisation started to sink in "she hiding it under it" Myers stood motionless

"Hey George" An agent across the room shouted

"What?" he said not turning around

"I think you owe me some money!"

----------------------------------------------

Sometime later

Mulder and Scully drove to the nearest park and sat and ate lunch at a bench under a tree

"…and then she perches on my desk and starts telling me all these absurd things" Mulder took a bite of his sandwich

"well at least she doesn't continually ask you out" Mulder half laughed

"yeah I guess that's a bonus" they went quite for a moment taking in their surroundings, Mulder was about to say something when Scullys phone rang, she pulled it out

"Scully"

"Agent Scully, this is Skinner, sorry about this call but I just remembered I forgot to ask you something before I left"

"Left sir?"

"I had something come up in Dallas and I won't be at work for the rest of the week"

"Ok, what can I do for you?"

"I Have a proposal for you"

"A proposal Sir?" Mulder looked up at her, she look back and shrugged

"Next week we have a class of new Lab Autopsy men and women coming to the bureau for a training exercise, there teacher has broken her legs in a car accident and I was hoping you could fill in for her while there here"

"oh, ah…" Scully thought for a moment

"Listen, I will be back at the end of the week, have a think about it and let me know then"

"Yes Sir" the phone went dead, Scully placed it back in her pocket

"What did he want?" Mulder asked suspiciously, Scully just waved her hand dismissing it

"oh nothing much" she went back to eating, Mulder wasn't satisfied with that answer

"nothing much? What was that about a proposal" there was something in his tone, Scullys eyes met Mulders, she saw something there, jealously? This took her by surprise

"Just something about new students coming next week" Scully was a little taken back, Mulder nodded but didn't quite believe her, he let it drop, they went back to eating both didn't talk for a long moment

"So what's the time?" Mulder asked after a short while, he looked up at her, she peered at her watch

"10 to, we better be getting back, I have to give Kimberley the spare ring we got" Mulder nodded as they stood, he placed his hand at the small of her back and grabbed his coat as they headed back to the car, they walked along the sidewalk passing men and women, shops and bike riders they made it to the car, Scully pulled out the keys and opened the door

"hey Scully look at this" Scully turned to see Mulder pointing at a shop with strange dolls in it, she kept her left hand wrapped around the top of the door "who would buy those things?"

"people like you, Come on Mulder we have to go" Mulder was still looking at the dolls when suddenly someone shouted

"look out!" Mulder quickly turned his head as a skateboarder sped towards him, he jumped back quickly, his foot slipped and he fell back hard against the car door slamming Scullys fingers

"Arrrgh!!!"

"Scully!"

"Damn it!…" Mulder scrambled for the handle and pulled the door open fast, Scully grabbed her hand and clenched her teeth, pain shot through her fingers and up her arm, she sat down sideways in the car seat

"Scully are you ok?" Mulder squatted down and took her hand in his, concern filling his voice

"ouch!"

"Sorry" he turned it carefully, her fingers were turning a blackish blue "I'll get some ice" Mulder let go and ran to a nearby shop, meanwhile Scully let out a breath, she looked at her watch they were already running late, moments later Mulder returned with a small ice pack, he squatted down and wrapped it around her hand as gently as he could

"ouch!" Mulder held it there for a moment

"hows that" he looked up at Scully who half smiled her thanks, she sighed

"Mulder we're already late"

"I don't mind, if I don't have to listen to Harp contemplating the mysteries of the bureau, I'd rather be late" he smiled

"I agree, but I don't want Kersh breathing down my neck" Mulder nodded as Scully turned in the seat, he shut the door and walked around to the drivers side

"Just think Scully, be thankful it can't get any worst" he said as he started the car, Scully nodded as they drove off towards the Bureau

-------------------------------------------

Mulder and Scully were already 20 minutes late for work, Mulder had already left to go towards his section, Scully on the other hand went to Skinners office with her hand still wrapped in the ice pack, she was greeted by a very happy Kimberly

"Good afternoon Agent Scully"

"Afternoon Kimberly" Scully noticed Kimberley eyeing her hand, she held it up

"Don't ask" Kimberley smiled

"So what can I do for you Agent Scully" Scully reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box and placed it down on the desk in front of Kimberley

"Can you give that to Skinner when he comes back and tell him I accept his proposal" Kimberley nodded

'_proposal?' _Kimberley thought suspiciously

"yes Agent Scully I will give him your message" Scully smiled her thanks and turned to leave "oh before you go" Scully turned back "can you please take these down to the lab and give them to Agent Pendrell?" she held some folders out, Scully nodded and she took them from her hand "oh and congratulations to you and Agent Mulder" Scully look at her, confused, she was going to ask Kimberley what she meant by that, when the phone rang, Kimberly answered it

"Assistant Director Skinners office, this is Kimberley speaking… no he's gone away for the week, I can take a message…" Scully sighed, she was still confused but she let it go and left, she started to walk towards the lab

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Labs, Pendrell was one of the people who hasn't heard the news

"So you're the newbie, hi I'm Agent Pendrell" Pendrell held out of his hand

"Max Norton" Max greeted Pendrells hand with his own "So what are you working on today?" he asked, Pendrell handed him a cloth

"A substance was taken from a murder scene two days ago, we should be getting the results back this afternoon sometime, but while we wait for that, I've been cleaning glass cabinet 2 over there" he pointed over to the wall, Norton saw a desk with about 3 dozen glass test tubes and beakers and other instruments sitting on it in a row, some had water still in them "you can help me, if you want" Max nodded as they headed to the cabinet. After a short while Max thought he should inquire more about this Ice Queen everyone is talking about

"So agent Pendrell, do you know a woman named Dana Scully?" Pendrell looked sideways at him

"yes I do" Max noticed a change in his voice "Why?" he asked

"oh some of the Agents were just talking about her earlier" this caught Pendrell's attention

"oh yeah what were they saying?" Pendrell sprayed some cleaner on the glass and handed it to Max

"they said that she was the queen of seriousness and that she is one not to mess with" Pendrell snorted

"who in their right mind told you that?" he pulled out a glass slab and placed it carefully on the desk

"Agent Myers" Pendrell laughed

"oh yeah what else did Agent Myers say" just then Scully came to the door but instead of knocking she stood and listened

"he also said that Dana Scully was the prize catch, I asked him to describe her in two words, you know what he said" Scully shifted quietly waiting

"what?" Pendrell asked

"his words were Sahara and Antarctica" Pendrell stopped his eyes went wide

"Sahara and Antarctica? Why would he describe her like that?"

"he said she was hot on the outside but cold on the inside, his friends said that she sounded like a disease, a Sahartica " Pendrell snorted

"Agent Norton there's one thing you should know about Dana Scully" Scully's eyes narrowed curious to hear what he was about to say, Max turned to him, he continued "She is one of the most intelligent and confident women I know, her strength is her beauty and without it she would not be the Dana Scully we all know and love" Pendrell carefully picked up the glass slab, Scully decided to break up the conversation she stepped through the door and walked towards them

"Good afternoon Agent Pendrell…" Pendrell was that startled by Scullys voice that he swung around too quickly above the desk smashing the test tubes and beakers, water and glass went every where, Scully, Norton and Pendrell all stood in silence, Pendrell squinted and started to chewed on his bottom lip

"Ouch" Max looked up at Scully who had her hand over her mouth, she looked at Pendrell who was still looking at the mess, Max broke the silence "I'll go get a mop and bucket" he quickly left the room, leaving Scully and Pendrell alone, Pendrell broke the silence first

"oh man, I am such a clumsy fool" Scully had to laugh at the situation, pendrell looked up at her, hurt

"I'm sorry" she said walking over to him "it's just been one of those days" she held up her bruised bandaged hand as she stepped around the glass on the floor "Mulder accidentally slammed it in the car door" She came up in front of him, placed the folders she was carrying down and offered a hand, they set the glass slab carefully down on a nearby table, they turned back and stared at the mess

"where to start?" Scully offered, Pendrell turned

"oh, no you don't have to worry about helping, I made the mess I'll clean it up" Scully smiled, she was about to say something when Max walked in

"ok, I have a mop and bucket" Max walked up beside them, he looked at Scully and smiled slightly, Pendrell quickly intercepted

"Agent Max Norton this is Agent Dana Scully" Max's eyes went wide, this beauty was the Ice Queen?

'_she doesn't seem that bad, no wonder Myers is in love'_ his mouth smiled slightly, Scully held out her hand

"Agent Norton" Max hesitated, then embraced her hand

"Agent Scully" their hands parted and Scully turned to Pendrell

"well if your right, I better get back to work before Kersh finds out" Pendrell nodded, he was half disappointed "the folder Kimberely gave me, is sitting on the bench over there" Scully pointed to it

"Thanks Agent Scully" Scully turned to leave, she was at the door when she turned back

"Oh Agent Pendrell" Pendrell looked up quickly

"yes?"

"Are you doing anything Friday night?" Pendrell caught his breath

"no wh… why" he stuttered, she smiled

"Pick me up at 7?" pendrells jaw nearly fell on the ground, he tried to say something but couldn't get the words out, she smiled at Max then back at Pendrell "I'll take it that's a yes then? See you later" a second later she was out the door, Pendrells knees where shaking, he sat down on a nearby chair

"all you had to do pendrell was say, Yes Agent Scully I would love to" he said to him self, Max turned to him

"So that's the Ice Queen everyone is talking about? She's a real beauty" Pendrell nodded

"yeah and I got a date with her, me!" Pendrell was in heaven

"It's funny though" Max said suspiciously "you think being engaged to an Agent Mulder, she wouldn't date anyone else" this brought Pendrell back to reality

"Engaged?!"

"Yeah didn't you hear, an Agent Harp saw them picking out wedding rings at lunch, the whole bureau knows" Pendrells heart dropped

"But if she is engaged then why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she is getting bored with Mulder? I heard he believes in aliens"

"no I don't believe it… I don't believe it… Agent Scully!" he ran out the door "Agent Scully!"

"I'll clean the mess then" Max said to himself, he shook his head and started to clean up the mess

Pendrell ran down the hall knocking over an Agent on the way

"sorry… Agent Scully!" Scully was nearly to her section when she heard Pendrell shouting out behind her "Agent Scully!" she turned

"Agent Pendrell whats…"

"is it true?" he gasped

"Is what true?" she placed an arm on his shoulder "Pendrell?" his breathing slowed

"Is it true, your engaged to Agent Mulder? Max said the whole bureau knows" Scully's eyes went wide, her mouth fell open, other Agents in the hall, stopped, looked and listened to what Scully was about to say next

"Engaged?!" suddenly her phone rang, she slowly lifted it to her ear, she was still staring at Pendrell "hello?"

"Agent Scully, this is Assitant Director Kersh, I want you in my office immediately"

---------------------------------

Mulder made his way towards his section, on his way he noticed a lot of attention directed his way, agent were smiling and talking amongst them selves and he was sure they were talking about him, he was nearly to the door when Agent Myers stepped infront of him, blocking his path, Mulder tried to go around but Myers stepped in his way

"What are you doing Agent Myers?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you?" Mulder was puzzled he tried to walk past him, but he blocked him again

"I have to get to work" Mulder was getting frustrated

"how did you do it?"

"do what?"

"get her to agree?" Mulder shrugged

"get who to agree and to what?" Myers half laughed

"yeah right like you don't know, the whole bearuo knows Spooky, you can't deny it" Mulder was really confused

"deny what, I don't know what your talking about" Suddenly Agent harp appeared from the door

"Agent Mulder, there you are" she said gleefully

"Harp" he didn't turn to look at her

"I just want to say Congratulations on you engagment" this hit Mulder like a speeding train

"what?!" he turned to her "what engagement?"

"Why, you and Agent Scully, I saw you at the jewellers today, I heard everything, I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! Oh my, what a day, it's so exciting" Mulders mouth dropped open

"engaged? Me and Scully?" the others in the hall were all listening, Mulder was speechless, out of all the rumours this one was a doosi, Suddenly Mulders phone rang

He slowly placed it to his ear

"yeah?"

"Agent Mulder, this is Assistant Director Kersh, I want you in my office immediately"

-------------------------------------

**A/N**

**I don't know about you but I felt Pendrells pain with the glass slab, LOL **

**Poor fellow **

**Anyways like usual let me know what you think and if you like**

**Oh and by the way, in How a Ghost Stole Christmas, did Mulder steal the keys or did the ghosts? I thought the ghost but then Mulder looked guilty**

**Tell me what you think and thank you for any and all reviews glad you like my story!**


	7. Monday is over! finally!

Mulder and Scully sat quietly, waiting for Kersh to finish his paperwork, Mulder glanced across at Scully, who was considerable calm under the circumstances, He hadn't had a chance to tell her about the rumour of them being Married, Kersh finished and placed his pen down, he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, he stared at the two agents, there was a long silence, nobody talked from a long moment, Kersh kept his eyes staring straight at them, not saying a word, Mulder shifted slightly in his seat, Scully on the other hand sat quite still, Mulder wasn't sure how she could not be fazed by Kersh's stare, Mulder on the other hand was starting to buckle normally he could handle the pressure but with the knowledge of him and Scully's apparent engagment it was starting to eat away at him, The silence was unbearable Mulder couldn't take it anymore, he stood up in a hurry

"What ever it was, It was my fault, Agent Scully had nothing to do with it" he said in a rush, Scully and Kersh both looked at him

"Sit down Agent Mulder" Mulder sat back down a little too quickly

"Sir if I may ask, why are we here?" Scully asked

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder, I called you here today as I have heard some important rumours about the two of you being engaged"

"Sir, if I might say, Agent Mulder and I are not emotionally involved nor are we married or engaged"

"you know about the rumour?" Mulder turned to her, surprise crossed his face, she turned her head

"Agent Pendrell told me" she half smiled as she turned back to Kersh "Sir, if I might add, these rumours have a tendency to stretch the imagination" Kersh stared at her for a long moment

"So your saying the two of you are not engaged?"

"yes Sir, we are not engaged"

"Agent Scully would you mind then to remove the bandage around your left hand" Scully opened her mouth to say something

"Sir if I might…"

"remove the bandage Agent Scully" there was no room for argument, Mulder rubbed the side of his face knowing what was going to come, Scully carefully unravelled her bandage, careful of the bruises on her fingers, she held the ring out in front of her and waited for Kershs reaction

"Stretch the imagination?"

"It's not what it looks like Sir"

"Oh really, explain to me Agent Scully why you have an engagement ring on when you and Agent Mulder as supposably not engaged" Kersh kept his gaze steady on Scully, she inhaled

Scully thought as she exhaled, she started hesitantly 

"Sir the truth is…" Suddenly Mulder interrupted

"…She is getting married to someone else" Scully would have fallen of the chair if it didn't have arm rests

"What?" Her eyes widened as she and Mulders eyes met

"That is um…" Mulder started

"So you are getting Married Agent Scully? Who too?" there was a long silence, Scully was at a lost for words, she opened and shut her mouth, she looked across at Mulder who was sitting on the edge of his seat

"Um, he is a friend" Mulder said rather to quickly

"A friend?" they both nodded, Scully had no choice to follow Mulders lead "Does this friend have a name?"

"Um…" just then Kershs secretary poked her head through the door

"Sir, Director Simmons is on line one, he said it's important"

"Thank you, Agents we will continue this later" Mulder and Scully quickly retreated for the door "oh and Agents" they turned back "Lying is not worth the consequences"

"yes Sir" in a split second they were out the door, they were half way down the hall when Scully turned on Mulder

"What the hell were you thinking, I was going to tell him it was stuck"

"you were going to tell him?"

"yes Mulder, but now thanks to you, he thinks I'm marrying someone else" she threw her hands in the air, the ring now exposed

"hey relax, he doesn't know who it is, all we have to do is stall him until Wednesday…"

"Mulder what happens if the whole building finds out, they're going to want to know who it is!"

"That is why they won't find out" Scully rubbed her face

"alright, look we'll work this out later, just make sure you keep your mouth shut, ok"

"ok"

"Right I will see you at the car after work?" Mulder nodded then turn and walked towards his section, Scully turned and looked at her watch, still a few hours till the end of the day, Scully walked along the corridor towards the elevator, she could hear the whispers of the other agents as the saw the wedding ring on her finger, she was almost to the elevator when Agent Myers stepped out in front of her with his hand behind his back, Scully stopped in mid tracks

"Geezes, Myers! I wish you wouldn't do that!"

"Hey Gorgeous, listen I feel we got off on the wrong foot so I want to make it up to you"

"Myers, I…" Myers brought his hand out to reveal a bunch of a red roses, he pushed them into Scullys hands, Scully peered over the top of them

"I know your engaged and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight" Scully sighed

"Agent Myers, bringing me a bunch of flowers then expecting me to go to dinner with you as a ploy to date you, isn't going to work"

"Agent Scully, I'm offended…"

"No your not and don't act like you are" Myers smiled,

"You know me well, you see this is why you should cancel your engagement to spooks and marry me, you have to admit Mrs Dana Myers sounds a whole lot better then Mrs Dana Spooks" Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Myers, I'm not interested!" she tried to walk around him but he stopped her

"come on, of course you are, I know, you know, you want me" he said seductively, the other agents in the hall looked up at them, Scully half looked around with her eyes, noticing some of the stares she decided to end this, she gave it back to him

"oh I want you Agent Myers…" she said seductively, it took Myers of guard "…out of my way" her voice turn harsh, she dropped the flowers and walked past him and into the elevator, Myers looked at the flowers then turned to see a glimpse of Scully as the doors closed

"hey Myers, why don't you give it up, she doesn't like you" Myers turned to Fuller,

"Give up? There's one thing you should know Dean, she loves me, she loves me a lot, and even Agent Mulder isn't to stop that love" fuller laughed

"oh man your going to get burned" Myers smiled

"come on, lets go back to work, the gorgeous one is waiting for me"

-----------------------------------

Mulder dreaded the thought of Harp when he walked through the door of his section, he strided across the room and sat in his chair, and waited for her to zero in, he waited, but it never came, he glanced around to see no sign of Agent Harp, he sighed with relief as he went to his paper work

"Agent Mulder" Mulder turned to Agent Chris Ryans sitting across from him

"yeah?"

"I just want to congratulate you on your engagement to Agent Scully"

"oh, we're not getting Married"

"your not?" Mulder shook his head

"no, Harp miss interpreted a few things, by the way where is Agent Harp anyway?"

"oh, she is somewhere in the building, she comes and goes a she pleases, she probably turn up soon"

"Man, I hope not, she's like a radar system once she's locked on, that's it" Chris laughed

"yeah, she seems like that" they both laughed as they went back to work, the rest of the day went very well, Harp didn't show up and Mulder could relax a bit. Mulder managed to control his urges to call Scully, as much as he wanted to, he thought it might be a bit suspicious considering the situation that was going on, instead he and Agent Ryans had a competition to see who could make a swan first out of folding pieces of paper together.

"ha!" Mulder held up his paper, Ryans raised an eyebrow

"that doesn't even look anything like a swan!"

"it does so!"

"it does not!, it looks like a half crashed race car" Mulder looked at his attempt of a swan

"we'll yours isn't any better" Ryans held up his attempt, he looked sideways at it, then he scrunched it up, they both looked at each other

"first one to make a boat" Mulder and Ryans scrambled for lose sheets of paper, the rest of the day was uneventful, Mulder looked at the clock, ten minutes left to go before the end of the day

"hey Ryans, don't know about you but I'm calling it a day, I can't take it anymore"

"suits me!" Mulder and Ryans stood up and packed their paperwork into neat piles ready for morning, Mulder was just about ready to leave when suddenly

"Agent Mulder!" Mulder stopped dead in his tracks, he heard footsteps approaching

to the side of him he heard a snicker from Agent Ryans then 

"Beep, beep, beep…" her footsteps drew closer, Ryans increased the impersonation of a beeping radar "beep, beep, beep.." Mulder gave him a questioning look, Ryans half smiled as Harp came closer "beep, beep, beep, target locked…"

"Agent Mulder!" Mulder turned around

"Yes, Agent Harp, what can I…"

"why didn't you tell me!" Harp seemed annoyed but excited

"tell you what?"

"that you weren't engaged to Agent Scully"

"I did say…" Harp cut him off

"So who is the lucky man?"

"Excuse me?"

"oh, don't act like you don't know, you're the one that told Kersh about him" she clasped her hands together

"what? About who?"

"Agent Scullys Mystery man, of course" Mulder half laughed

"Mystery man? Scully?" Mulder thought back about the meeting with Kersh, then it hit him _"oh no! Scullys going to kill me" _he swore under his breath

"oh well if you won't tell, I'll just have to find out myself" she quickly retreated for the door, Mulder let out a breath, he felt a nudge on his arm

"target destroyed?" Mulder laughed

"it will be if I don't get out of here" Ryans and Mulder turned and walked out the door

--------------------------------------

By the end of the day the whole building had found out about Scullys secret man, Scully on the other hand had no idea of what was going on, she was to busy keeping Myers under wrap,

'tap, tap, tap' Scully stopped her work once again, and looked up at Myers who was continually taping his pen on the desk 'tap, tap, tap'

"Do you mind?!" Scully was getting frustrated

"no not at all" 'tap, tap, tap' Scully exhaled slowly

"Myers, put the pen down, now!" Myers laughed and continued to tap 'tap, tap, tap' Scully's temper jolted to another level "Myers!!" the others in the room stopped there work and peered at them

"ok, ok, geez" Myers placed the pen down, Scully looked at the clock, ten minutes left till the end of the day, Scully sighed and went back to her paperwork, Myers looked around his desk for something to do, moments passed when

'click choonk, click choonk' Scully peered at Myers who was stapling 2 pieces of paper together continually 'click choonk, click choonk'

"Myers!" Scully warned but Myers didn't listen to her, he continued to staple, Scully couldn't take it any more she stood up and walked around to his desk and placed a hand on top of his, he stopped momentarily

"what?" he said innocently

"Stop it before I stop you!" she warned, there eyes met

"ok!" Myers took his hand off the stapler, Scully glared at him and turned around, just then something wrap around her, she turned her head to find Myers had his arms around her, he pulled her on his lap, she squirmed but couldn't get free, the other Agent in the room all stopped work now, some laughed at the situation, Scully tried to break free, but couldn't

"I knew you loved me!"

"let me go Myers!" she fumed

"Aw, you know you like it"

"Myers I'm warning you!" Scully's voice was deadly cold, but Myers pushed it too far he snuggled his head into her back, Scully had, had enough, in a split second she stabbed her high heal into Myers foot hard, Myers yiked and let go, giving Scully the chance to get free

"what did you do that for" Myers said rubbing his foot,

"I love you remember" she said sarcastically, she walked back to her desk, grabbed her coat and walked out the door, leaving the day behind, Myers let out a breath as his foot slowly stopped aching

"Hey George!" Myers turned around to see Fuller standing at the door "I think that was the closest to death you will ever be" Myers laughed

"she wouldn't kill me she likes me too much, she won't be Mulders for long, I can feel it" he said confidently

"oh yeah, about that, apparently she and Mulder aren't getting married" Myers mouth moved up into a huge smiled

"I knew it!" Fuller walked over to him

"hang on a minute, before you get all happy about it, apparently she isn't marrying Mulder but is still getting married though"

"too who?!"

"that is the question"

---------------------------------------

Kimberly had been busy all afternoon, even though Skinner was gone, the work had still piled up on her desk, she looked at the clock

she thought as she closed the last folder, she opened the top draw of the desk revealing the box Scully had given her to give to Skinner, she eyed it for a moment remembering what Scully had saidKimberly looked around, seeing no one was there she carefully opened the box, she gasped 

"oh my gosh!" she quickly scrambled for the phone

"Hello?"

"Michelle, it's Kimberley, you'll never guess what I've got in my hand"

"what?!"

"Agent Scully brought a box carrying a wedding ring today, and said to give it to Skinner, she then said to tell him she accepts his proposal"

"oh my gosh!, so that's who the mystery man is! Oh I got to call Stacy and Danielle!"

------------------------------------------------

A/N

Monday is over!!!!

Well that took me forever!!

Poor Scully, I feel sorry for her, lol

Skinner won't know what hit him,

especially with the surprise concerning him and Scully that is coming in the next few chapters

And no I'm not giving any hints away, you'll just have to wait and see!

Oh and if you know Star wars or at least the basics of it, and if you know the Bring it on Song: I'm Sexy, I'm cute: I wrote a star wars style version of that song, if you want to read it, it's on my sisters profile

Forever-Luke, she should be in my favourite authors, to make it easy to find

As always let me know what you think, on both if you look at the other one,


	8. Tuesday!

Tuesday morning came too quick for Scully, after a bad night sleep she was not only late for work but she didn't feel too well at all and her head ached which made her think a bit slower, As she rode the elevator down to the basement she looked at her watch, Mulder had called her and said to meet him in the basement as soon as she got there, he said he had to tell her something important, Scully walked through the door and saw Mulder concentrating on sharpening pencils

"Your late, Agent Myers is getting worried" Scully walked over to the chair and sat down

"He can worry a bit more" She sighed as she rubbed her head

"are you ok?" Mulder asked as he looked up from his pencils

"yeah, I just have a headache that's all" she placed a hand on her stomach "so what is this important news you were going to tell me" Mulder shifted in his seat

"your not going to like it" he placed the last pencil down

"Mulder, nothing can be worst than yesterday, just say it" her stomach move and she felt a bit queasy

"ok… Apparently Kimberley told Harp that you told her to tell Skinner you accept his proposal when you gave her the ring to give to him, now Harp thinks you're marring Skinner because you gave Kimberly the ring to give to him and since Harp thinks that, the whole Bureau knows and now thinks your marring Skinner therefore Myers is stressed and has been asking about you all morning" Scully's eyes widened, she just stared at him, after a very long pause…

"Excuse me?! I'm doing what now?!"

"Your marring Skinner, can I come to the wedding?" Scully felt her head throb as it all sank in

"Marring Skinner" She nodded slowly "Marring Skinner" she repeated

"Apparently, now Scully we have to look at this rationally" Scully stood up and walked towards the door "I said rationally!" Mulder yelled as he scrambled to his feet "Scully!" he made it to the elevator just in time "Scully, remember Harp is not the enemy"

"no but she is a problem" Scully looked straight ahead as the doors open, her head was really throbbing now and she felt nauseated but it didn't stop her from her target, she and Mulder exited the elevator, many eyes fell upon them as Mulder tried to cut her off, whispers started to stir as she strode down the hall

even though Mulder wasn't keen on Agent Harp he didn't want her to feel the wrath of Agent Scully, they walked around the corner and ran straight into… Agent Harp 

"Agent Mulder! I've been looking all over for you" Just then she noticed Scully standing beside him "Agent Scully, wow what a week its been already, Congratulations on your engagement to A.D Skinner!…" Scully stared at her and nodded

"Yes it has been, Agent Harp I will tell you this once, do…do…" just then the nausea hit Scully hard, she pulled a hand over her mouth and backed up a few steps

"Scully are you…" Scully placed a hand on her stomach, in a split second she turned and ran for the restrooms, creating even more talk

"Is she ok?" Harp asked suspiciously, Mulder looked after Scully

"yeah, I will just…" Mulder turned and headed after her

"See you later!" Harp yelled after him, she turned and muttered to herself "I wonder what that was about?" putting it out of her mind for the moment, she wandered back to her section

---------------------------------------

"Scully are you ok?" Mulder said through the door of the female restroom, he heard a groan then a the rush of water, a few moments later a white Scully appeared

"I'm fine" she muttered, Mulder half smiled

'typical Scully'

"you don't look ok, you look kinda pale, how about I take you home" Scully shook her head

"no it's alright, I feel a bit better now, I better get to work, I'll see you later ok?" Scully turned to leave, Mulder placed a hand on her arm, she stopped and looked at him, his eyes bored into her

"if you need me at anytime…" his voice was full of concern

"I'll call" She smiled slightly, he smiled back as he released his grip, she started to walk away

"Call me!" he stared at her for a long moment as she disappeared around a corner once she was gone he looked at his watch, it was already 11:30am and still a while till lunch Mulder decided he'd better get to work, he walked to the elevator and ran straight into Agent Myers

"Agent Mulder, have you heard anything about Agent Scully?"

"yes actually, she has moved up state to settle down and have kids with her new husband Walter Skinner" Myers eyes went wide, his mouth opened and closed a few times, Mulders mouth turned up into a grin

"Calm down Agent Myers, relax she's on her way to her section" Myers let out a breath

"Don't scare me like that spooky, but I guess that's why they call you spooks" Myers turned and made a hasty retreat to his section

"Hey Myers! She's not feeling…" Mulder yelled but Myers was gone around the corner, Mulder clasped his hands together then picked up his cell phone and dialled

'I'm sorry the cellular costumer you are trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a message after the tone'

"hey Scully, it's Mulder, your not going to get this in time but Agent Myers is on his way up" he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at his watch again, sighing he made his way to his section

'it's going to be a long day'

-----------------------------------

Scully had just sat at her desk, she looked at the empty desk in front of her,

she picked up a pen, when suddenly 

"Agent Scully!" Scully let out a loud groan

she thought as she rubbed her temples, her headache wasn't going away 

"Agent Myers, I'm not in the mood…"

"The folder with the background check on Mr D. Neal have you got it?" Scully stared at him

'that's it?'

"have you got it?" he repeated

"yes" she said hesitantly as she opened her desk draw and pulled it out, she handed it to him

"Thanks" was all he said as he walked around his desk and sat down, he didn't look at her, Scully eyed him suspiciously as he went about his work

after some time had past Scully was getting more and more annoyed, Myers hadn't said anything to her for the past hour, he hadn't even looked at her and now her nausea was getting bad again, she looked across at Myers, she started to tap her pen on the desk, she kept an eye on Myers, he shifted a bit in his seat, Scully waited for him to look up but he didn't, she pursed her lips then picked up the stapler, she placed two bits of paper together then started the crunching, she did this for a few minutes attracting stares from the Agents around her, but still he didn't look at herScully wondered again, after a few more minutes had past she couldn't take it anymore 

"Myers! Stop it!" this got Myers and everyone else's attention, he looked at her now

"Stop what? I wasn't doing anything?"

"Exactly! stop whatever you weren't doing and what you are planning to do" Myers half laughed

"I wasn't planning anything!" he reasoned, Scully gave him an eye

"Don't lie, your not good at it!" Myers mouth turned into a broad smile

"Agent Scully, am I reading this clearly, you want me to annoy you?" this caught Scully off guard

"I… uh…"

"Interesting!" Myers nodded slowly

"Myers I don't want you to annoy me, I just want you to stop ignoring me" she regretted it as soon as it left her mouth.

"really?!" Scully shook her head, what has she gotten herself into

"Myers listen just forget everything I said go back to whatever you weren't doing" She went back to writing something, Myers stood up and sat on the edge of her desk

"You know Skinner doesn't have to know about us"

"Us, Agent Myers there is no us"

"Sure there is" he leaned closer "you just don't want to admit it"

"Myers I…I…" Suddenly Scullys nausea hit again, she grabbed her stomach and scrambled to her feet and ran for the door

"Agent Scully?" but she was gone

"hey Myers what do you suppose that was about?" one of the Agents asked

"I'm not sure, I think she hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is"

----------------------------------

Mulder just sat down at his desk when

"Agent Mulder! Finally!" Agent Harp walked over to his desk and perched herself on the corner

'hang in there Mulder you can do it'

"Yes Agent Harp, how may I help you? " Mulder asked turning on his computer

"I just wanted to know how Agent Scully is, she didn't look so good earlier"

"oh she's alright now, just a bit of stress"

"its funny though isn't it?"

"what?"

"she is always so fit and she never seems to get sick, but all of a sudden…" Harp shrugged "but then I guess everyone gets sick some time" Mulder nodded and went back to his computer, it was close to 1:00 when suddenly a very pale Scully walked through the door, Harp saw her first

"Agent Scully are you alright?" in a split second Mulder was up and by her side

"Scully are you ok?" she shook her head

"can you take me home" she said holding her head, it was throbbing badly

"yeah, come on" he grabbed his coat and placed his hand on her back and led her out

"call, if you need me!" Harp shouted after them, she looked at her watch it was lunch, sighing she got up and walked for the door and ran into Kimberley

"Hey Michelle, do you want to go to Fairview's for lunch?"

"I would love to but I have to meet my fiancé for lunch" she looked at her watch "and I'm running late, so I will see you later?"

"Sure" Kimberley smiled as Harp headed for the car park

-------------------------------

Mulder and Scully walked slowly towards the car

"how are you feeling now" Mulder asked looking at Scully, his eyes full of concern

"like I've been hit by a truck" Mulder smiled

"if its any consultation you look like you have" She looked sideways at him, he smiled "I would look like that if Harp had her way"

"at least you aren't married to Skinner" Mulder laughed

"hey just think, it could be worse" Scully sighed

"how could it possibly get any worse, they think I'm married to Skinner, thank God he's not here"

"we'll at least they don't think your pregnant" Scully stopped short of the car

"Pregnant?"

"yeah imagine what they would say" he cleared his throat, just then Harp turned around the corner behind them, but back pedalled before they saw her, she listened as Mulder started

"Agent Scully congratulations on your pregnancy!" Mulder said in a sarcastic but light tone "how did Skinner react when you told him the news?" Scully just stared at him

"Mulder shut up before anyone hears you!" Harps eyes went wide as she listened from the corner

"So you haven't told him, man he's going to flip when he finds out!"

"Mulder please I don't need everyone to hear you!" they got into the car, out of Harps ear length , Mulder started the engine

"sorry Scully, well at least they don't think you are pregnant for real"

"I don't think I could handle another day of it" Mulder laughed as he drove her home, Harp stood in shock for a moment,

she pulled out her cell phone

"hello?"

'Kimberly, it's Michelle, you'll never guess what I just heard!"

"what?!"

"Agent Scully is pregnant!"

------------------------------------

A/N

Hi sorry about the wait I got stuck on what Myers was going to do

Damn man! lol

Hope you like, let me know if you want more!

Thanks for any reviews I don't get time to reply back but I am thankful!

Hope you enjoyed it

May the files be with you


	9. Wednesday

The rest of Tuesday was havoc for Mulder, everyone had crowded round him like vultures wanting to know about Scully's apparent pregnancy, Mulder had done his best to silence the rumours but by Wednesday it had blown into full proportions, Scully was swamped with people bearing gifts and asking when the baby's due, by that time Scully had resorted to the basement, she had rang the Jeweller to find out the machine wouldn't be in until Friday and to make it worst…

The elevator doors opened and A.D. Skinner stormed out and down the corridor, The Agents stared at him as he passed, he walked straight into room D2, he looked around

"Where is Agent Scully!" he demanded, Myers jumped to his feet

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"No Agent Myers, everything is not alright, I want to know where Agent Scully is, Now!"

"I last heard she was in the basement" Skinner turned and stormed for the door "Congratulations on the baby sir!" Myers called at his back

Skinner thought as he headed for the basement 

--------------------------------

Scully sat quietly at the desk, she stared at the wall for a very long time

She turned her head to see a large see through evidence bag on the desk, she reached out and picked it up, opening it, she placed it over her head wanting the day to end, she looked out of it, just then Mulder walked through the door with half a sandwich in his hand, he was busily munching away as he walked past Scully towards his desk, she waited for him to say something, expected him to say something like: Don't do it Scully or please reconsider but 'no' all he said was… 

"If your going to do that, you better make it quick, Skinners on his way down and he's looking for you" Scully ripped the bag off her head, her hair flew up with static

"What!!"

"Agent Scully!!" Scullys head darted sideways as A.D Skinner stormed through the door

"Sir! It's not what it sounds like!…"

"We're apparently married and your apparently pregnant with my child, how is it not what it sounds like?"

"The pregnancy was Mulders fault!" she pointed a finger at Mulder who was sitting in the corner still eating away, he looked up quickly at the mention of his name

"hang on a sec…"

"Agent Mulder!!" Skinner turned on him "what is this about?!" Mulder nearly choked

"Sir, well you see, the thing is…" Skinner glare at him, Mulder sighed, "ok… Apparently Kimberley told Harp that Scully told her to tell you, that she accepts your proposal when she gave Kimberley the ring to give to you, now Harp thinks Scully's marrying you because she gave Kimberly the ring to give to you and since Harp thinks that, the whole Bureau knows and now thinks you and Scully are getting Married, and then yesterday Scully was sick and I had to take her home, so I said to Scully that it could be worse they could think your pregnant, somehow Harp found out and therefore everyone thinks Scully had morning sickness and is pregnant with your baby" Mulder took a large breath, Skinner just stared

"Excuse Me?!"

"She said the same thing" Mulder said

"Sir, what happened is, the ring I was suppose to give you is stuck tight on my finger" she held up her left hand "and the ring I gave Kimberley is a duplicate I got from the jeweller down the street" Skinner sighed

"And when people found out you had a ring they automatically assumed you were married" Scully nodded

"Yes, and after a long story, they think I'm marrying you"

"Well we have to tell them the truth, that it's stuck" Scully looked at Mulder

"Sir I was hoping we could keep that secret until Friday, at least until after I get the ring off, I can just say I'm marrying someone else for the time being" she pleaded, Skinner looked at her for a long moment before sighing

"You'll tell them your marrying someone else?" she nodded

"Yes, until I get the ring off"

"Friday?"

"Friday" Skinner glanced at Mulder, he just shrugged

"Ok, you better get back to work the both of you and Agent Scully, fix your hair" Scully quickly reached and brushed her hair with her hand "oh and lets keep this off the record" they all agreed but little did they know Agent Myers was just out side the door and had heard everything

he quickly made a hasty retreat as he heard footsteps 

"hey Scully" Mulder said as they walked to the elevator

"If your going to say it can't get any worse, I don't want to hear it" Mulder grinned

"It can't get any worse"

----------------------------------------

Myers sat quietly at his desk waiting for Scully to return, after what he had heard, he wore a huge smile, just then Scully walked through the door and sat down, she didn't look at him

"Good morning Agent Scully, lovely day isn't it?" He said in a too friendly voice

"What are you up to Myers?"

"Yesterday you couldn't live without me annoying you, so I'm going to annoy you all day" Scully stared at him

"Try it and I'll break your neck"

"Aw that's not a very nice thing to say to your future husband" Scully half laughed

"Future husband? You are as close to being my husband as Mulder is to finding Aliens" Myers raised an eyebrow

"I'm that close?!, wow, I knew you liked me, but really…" Scully glared at him

"You know, I bet I could make you my fiancée by the end of lunch" This got Scully's attention

"Your fiancée? What make you think that I will agree to marry you?"

"Oh just a feeling? So I bet you a date, I could get you to say your marrying me?" Scully thought for a moment

"ok deal, if you can get me to say I'm marrying you, then I'll go on a date" Myers smiled widely

"watch and learn everyone!" he said loudly "by the end of lunch Agent Scully will be my fiancée" some of the Agents laughed, some of them went into conversation "Pick the restaurant Agent Scully" Scully just shook her head

-----------------------------

Mulder was attacked by Agent Harp as soon as he walked through the door

"Agent Mulder, how is Agent Scully's morning sickness?"

"Oh it's ok, we found out she's not pregnant after all"

"Oh really?"

"Yes it was a false alarm"

"Oh what a shame, I bet Skinner wasn't pleased to hear that?" She said sitting on the edge of his desk as he sat down

"Well actually, she and Skinner aren't getting married" this took Harp by surprise

"Really? But she still has the ring on her finger" Mulder nodded

"It's not Skinner she's marrying" Harps eyes went wide

"Really? Then who is it?" Mulder turned his computer on

"It's a secret" just then his phone rang

"Hello this is Agent Mulder Speaking…" Harp looked at him for a moment, before sliding off he desk

'I wonder who it could be?'

-----------------------------------------

After a few hours had passed, Scully was glad it was lunch, she got a coffee and a sandwich and met Mulder in the basement

"…and then he says 'I bet I could get you to say your marrying me'" Mulder laughed

"He must have a screw loose" they both laughed

"I tell you what, I'm getting sick of everyone crowding me and congratulating me on the baby" Mulder bit into his sandwich

"Well, you know what you could do?" Scully looked at him curiously

"What?"

"Next time they crowd around you, you could pretend to faint" Scully nodded slowly in agreance as her phone rang "Scully?"

"Agent Scully, It's Myers, I need you to come quickly to the cafeteria" the phone went dead, he didn't give her time to say 'No'

"Who was that?"

"Myers, he said I need to go to the cafeteria quickly" they both looked at each other, before they got up

"I swear if this is one of his tricks…" They made it to the cafeteria to see a crowd of people at the door, Scully pushed her way through to find Myers standing on a table in the middle of the room

"Ah Agent Scully your here"

"What is this about Myers?" She said as she stopped close to the table

"Get up here and I'll show you"

"Get down here and I'll kick you" Myers laughed as did most of the other agents

"Come on Agent Scully, unless your too scared I'll bite" Scully hated when he did that, she sighed and climbed up on the table next to him

"Ok what is this about?" Myers cleared his throat

"Can I have everyone's attention!" he said in a loud clear voice, he put an arm around her and pulled he close "I just want to say that Agent Scully and I are getting married and your all invited!" without warning Myers bent and kissed Scully in front of everyone.

------------------------------------

A/N

LOL poor Scully she didn't get her coffee again

I know it was kinda short but I hope you like

Let me know what you thought and if you want more

May the files be with you

Thanks for any reviews

Big shout outs to

Forever-Luke

Dark minds

Xfiles Death

XphileTom

Biologicalsolutions

The Stormrider

Sorry if I forgot anyone tell me if I did lol, love ya all!


	10. Mrs Agent Myers

Mulder glared at Myers, anger filled him as a deadly silence covered the room, Scully and Myers lips parted, she stood and stared at Myers for a long moment

"You see, it wasn't that…" Suddenly Scully swung her hand and slapped him hard across the face

"How dare you!" Myers held his face

"What?"

"You think you can call me in here and say we're getting married to everyone and think I'm going to agree?!"

"But honey…" Scully turned on him

"Don't, but honey me!, you are nothing close to being my honey!" She turned to get off the table, but he grabbed her by the hand and kept her next to him

"But I thought this is what you wanted…"

"Wanted?, why would I want to be married to you?" Scully noticed an odd smile come across his face

"Well, when I went looking for you earlier, I overheard what you, Agent Mulder and A.D Skinner were saying in the basement, you said you wanted to tell everyone" Scully stared at him

"You heard that?"

"Every… little… word" his grin grew wider, Scully gritted her teeth "I can tell everyone what was said, even about the ring" he lifted her hand and ran a finger over it

she thought as she smiled through clenched teeth, she was backed into a corner and had no where to go and Myers knew it 

"No, that's ok, but dear I thought we had agreed not to tell everyone yet"

"Yeah I know _honey _but aren't you getting sick of _pretending_ to fight" Scully nodded slowly

' To kill is to murder, to kill is to murder…'

"Well you could have consulted me, before you made your decision to tell everyone"

"I did think of that, but you know how you are, you always love surprises and besides if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go through with it "

By where Mulder was standing it looked like Scully was about to take hostages, he carefully manoeuvred his way through the now excited crowd 

"Um Scully!…" he said loudly trying to get her attention, but just then a very late Agent Harp entered the room

"Agent Scully! Oh My God! Congratulations!" She managed to make her way to the front, next to the table, she turned to Myers "So you're the Mystery man! You should have told me! Oh! When's the wedding?" Myers grabbed Scully by the waste again

"2 months, we're both very excited about it!" Scully's face turned into complete shock

"Hang on a second! 2 months?" a silence grew across the crowd again

"Well of course honey! We want to be married before the baby's born"

"What?!" Scully fumed, Harp was practically jumping up and down

"So you are pregnant!" Scully turned

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Now honey no need to keep it a secret anymore, especially when that tummy of yours will grow soon" She glared at him, he just smiled placing a hand on her stomach, but she swiped it away

"I am not pregnant!" She tried to reason but it was to late the crowd was in an uproar, she couldn't be heard above the noise, she looked around for Mulder, he was in the far back corner, their eyes meet and it seem like he was mouthing something to her, she thought for a moment then remembered what he had said earlier that morning

Suddenly without warning Scully collapsed, everyone gasped and backed away, this was Mulders cue, he darted through the crowd and came up next to her, Myers was already holding her 

"She is pregnant!" Harp squealed over the hum of voices

"Everybody back, give her some air!" Mulder said as he brushed some hair away from her face "go get her some water" he said to Myers

"You go get her some water!" Myers and Mulder glared at each other

"Now! You're the husband!" Myers gave him a dirty look and handed her over to Mulder as he went for some water "Scully?" Scully half opened her eyes to see Mulder staring down at her

"Fainting was a bad idea" she said through clenched teeth

"At least it worked" Mulder whispered with a grin, just then Skinner squeezed in through the door

"What is going on in here?" everyone turned to see him, Mulder helped Scully sit up as Myers handed her some water

"Agent Myers was just telling us he and Agent Scully are getting married and that Agent Scully is pregnant, when all of a sudden she just collapsed" Harp said in a rush

"I see, Agent Mulder, take Agent Scully to the basement"

"Yes Sir" Mulder helped her up and made their way through the crowd and to the basement. Scully held on to Mulders arm until they were inside the door and out of sight of prying eyes, she dropped Mulders arm and stormed around the office

"They're like flys! Annoying little insects that crawl on unsuspecting fresh meat!" she picked up a piece of paper and scrunched it between her hands "And who does he think he is! kissing me in front of everyone like that!"

"Was he a good kisser?" Mulder asked, Scully just glared at him

"Shut up" Mulder just grinned

"Well besides that, you did a good job on pretending to faint, it sure got everyone to back away quickly and leave you alone" Mulder said as he sat down at his desk

"And it also made everyone think I am actually pregnant for sure! Did you hear Harp?" she threw the piece of paper across the room, she then plunked herself down in a chair opposite facing Mulder, she rubbed her face "I swear I was nearly ready to take hostages" Mulder just smiled and placed a pencil on top of his desk

"So what are you going to about your _'husband'_" Scully pursed her lips for a moment, then slowly said

"If Agent Myers wants a wife, I'll give him a wife" Mulder stared at her as an evil smile came across her face "one he won't ever forget"

----------------------

It was past lunch, when Scully returned to her section, she noticed the eyes on her but ignored them as she went straight to her desk and sat down, she turned on her computer, ignoring the look Myers was giving her. Myers on the other hand swivelled his chair around and stared straight at her, and in a voice quiet enough so only Scully could hear…

"Congratulations on your performance earlier, you really had everyone going" he picked up a pen and turned it in his hands

"I don't know what your talking about" Scully started to type something

"Really, well whether you know or you don't know, the fact of the matter is, you owe me a date, _honey_" she looked up at him, he winked, she picked up a cup and stood

"You want some coffee, _dear_?" she offered sweetly, Myers considered her tone suspiciously for a moment then handed her his cup

"Black, strong"

"I'll show you strong and black" Scully muttered

"What was that Hun?"

"Oh Nothing, be right back" Scully said as she smiled and wandered out the door. Scully wandered down the hall towards the coffee machine

Scully opened the coffee tin and placed his cup down, she found a spoon and started to fill his cup, when it was about a third full, she stopped and filled it up with water, stirring it around for a moment she peered at it, it was a very thick black colour, satisfied she quickly made her cup and walked back to her section with both cups in hand, she entered the room and walked straight over to Myers, placing it down on the table she smiled at him 

"There you go dear, just the way you like it" he stared at her as she turned and sat at her desk, Myers picked up his cup and put it to his nose, he noticed Scully half glancing his way

"What have you done to it?" Scully gave him one of her shocked looks

"Honey, I'm hurt" She placed a hand on her chest "to think my own _Husband, _accusing me of tampering with his coffee" Myers gave her a quizzical look before sipping a bit of the coffee. The taste hit him straight away, he screwed his face up and his eyes watered as he reframed from coughing, Scully crossed her hands under her chin and lent against the desk

"You ok Hun? Is the coffee up to your standards, I know how you like it _strong _and _black_" Myers placed his cup down and closed his eyes for a moment, he coughed twice then opened them again, he stared at her, he smiled

"It was definitely… black, but next time dear, try not to put so much coffee in it" She smiled

"You said strong and black, so I gave you it" Myers lowered his voice so only she could hear

"Don't think I don't know what your doing, you can't get rid of me that easily" Scully just gave him a sideways smile

"Maybe not Agent Myers but remember, you wanted a wife, I'll give you a wife, one you won't ever forget"

--

A/N

All I'm going to say is he is daring lol

Don't worry I got something fun going to happen to Myers on Thursday

Hope you like and are enjoying this, let me know if you like and want me to continue

Thankyou for any and all the reviews in the past, I really didn't think this was going to be popular, so thankyou for all your comments good or bad

Shout outs to everyone! Even if I don't know you


	11. Payback!

It was two hours since the coffee episode and things had only gotten worse, Myers had somehow acquired a bridal magazine and was now flipping through it for the perfect wedding dress for his bride to be and on the other hand Scully had no idea what he was doing until he started to turn the pages, Scully looked up from her work

"Hey Myers what are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said as he kept turning the pages, Scully tapped her pen on the desk

__

'No, you don't want to know' She thought as she went back to her work,

"Wow, that would look really good on you" this got her attention in an instant, She looked up again

"Ok, what are you doing Myers?" Scully said putting her pen down

"Nothing" Myers said again, keeping his eyes on the magazine

"Nothing? You have a book or magazine or something in front of you, it's obviously not nothing"

"Hmm" Myers just nodded ignoring her, Scully straighten to see if she could see what he was looking at "Oh, that ones even better, you would look so good in it" Myers said as he peered at the magazine

"What's better?"

"This" he said pointing to the page

"What?" Scully said straining to look, The other agents in the room were amused as they looked on, Myers picked up the magazine and showed her, pointing at the page

"This!" Scullys jaw nearly dropped open

"You have a bridal magazine?! How in Gods name did you get a Bridal magazine?"

"Agent Harp, she said I could borrow it, you would look so go in this one, but you would have to loose a few pounds of course"

"Agent Myers, what are you insinuating?" She questioned, but he just kept on talking

"Oh wait you can loose any pounds, now that your _pregnant _you will be putting on the weight, well I guess we'll just have to just make do" he placed the book down and continued to browse through it, Scully stood up abruptly and walked around to his desk, Myers kept his eyes glued on her "Now honey don't want to do anything to jeopardise the baby now" She smiled and continue to walk towards him and stopped beside him "remember what I said Hun, Myers junior needs a daddy" he said pushing his chair away slightly, in a split second she gabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet and dragged him out the door

"Your in for it now Myers!" one of the agents shouted after them, Scully dragged him down the hall and into an empty lab room that was getting renovated, she locked the door behind them and let go of his tie

"Ok now I'm worried" Myers said a bit on edge

"No need to be worried" Scully said in a seductive tone, running a finger down his cheek bone, this caught Myers off guard

"Well, well, well, am I led to believe, that Agent Scully has a thing for me?" Scully just smiled and ran the finger down his chest

"Is it so wrong if I did?" She said innocently, as she pushed him back against the sink, his leg hit the open pipe underneath, she walked steadily towards him "Don't tell me Agent Myers is scared?" She said playfully, taking both his hands in hers, she knelt down and turned sideways towards the sink drawing him down with her

"Me? scared? No!" He said his voice a little shaky as Scully put her lips close to his

"No?" their lips were nearly touching as she whispered "you should be" Myers felt something wrap around his wrists and before he realised what she had said, it was too late

"Hey what are you doing?!" Myers protested pulling at his hands that were now handcuffed to the sink

"Nothing" Scully said matching the same tone as Myers did earlier, she stood and walked around him and pulled open some draws

"Come on, you have got to be kidding me! It was only a bridal magazine!" he pleaded as she pulled a large roll of tape out of the draw and ripped a bit off with her teeth

"Don't worry _dear_, If I don't see you by lunch tomorrow then I know your having trouble" Myers eyes widened

"Tomorrow?!" She winked at him, she placed the key to the handcuffs a metre away from him onto of a bench.

"Oh don't worry, I'll return the bridal magazine to Harp no need to worry about that" She said placing the tape over an alarmed Myers mouth

"Hmm!…Hm!…Hm hm hm!!"

"What was that dear, you have to speak clearer, I can't understand you!" She smiled as she turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her, she straightened her clothes, she looked around to find no one in the hall, sighing with a satisfied grin she headed back to her section.

-------------------------

It was 5pm when Scully looked at the clock next, she stretched her arms and looked at the empty desk in front of her, she packed up her paperwork and stood

"Hey Scully" Scully turned around to see Mulder as he came through the door

"Hey Mulder, how was your day?" Mulder just shrugged

"Harp has been occupied since the happenings at lunch and therefore hasn't said boo since" Mulder looked at the empty desk in front of them "where's Agent Myers?" Scully just shrugged

"Oh, I don't know, last time I heard from him, he was chained up with something" Mulder noticed a strange smile come across her face

"Why do I get the feeling that you have done something?" She walked around him towards the door

"I don't know what your talking about" Mulder took pace behind her

"Right" she laughed as they headed for the car

--------------------------------

Myers had pulled at the handcuffs for the last few hours but had no luck, now he was getting tired

__

'Damn it!' Myers blew a breath out as best he could with the tape, when suddenly his phone rang loudly making him jump, he looked over towards his pant pocket, his phone was hanging half out, he banged his leg on the ground a couple of times, he shifted a bit and banged his leg again, suddenly it fell out of his pocket and onto the floor, he carefully shifted again and managed to get the phone under his foot, holding his breath he carefully slid it under him towards his hands,

__

'Almost there…' he was almost there when his foot slipped sending the phone off into the corner out of reach _'Damn it!' _he shook his hands in frustration, he slumped back down _'When I get out of here…' _Suddenly he heard the door handle turn

"Hmm! hmm! Hmm!" Myers rattled and banged as loud as he could as the door opened to reveal his best friend Dean Fuller, who on seeing Myers's predicament, burst out laughing

"Oh My Lord! Man you must have really pushed her over the edge!" he couldn't stop laughing

"Hmm!"

"Tape and all! Oh for a camera! No wonder they call her the Ice Queen" Fuller walked over to him and pulled the tape off

"Argh!… God that really does hurt!" Myers looked at Fuller "the key is up on the bench" he tilted his head sideways "I've been here for the past 2 hours, I thought I was going on an all nighter, how did you find me?" Fuller picked up the key and started to unlock him

"I was trying to find you, I've searched everywhere, I was walking past when I heard a racket and then I found you chained like an animal" he started laughing again as the lock clicked open, releasing Myers "I think this is a pay back for revealing the marriage early" Myers rubbed his wrists and stood, stretching his body

"Dean, if I never told you before, I'll tell you now, I have never been so happy to see you" Fuller just laughed. they walked out the door and down the hall towards the elevator

__

"She thinks she can get away with chaining George Myers, I don't think so 'cause tomorrow, she's got another thing coming!"

--------------------------------

****

A/N

****

LOL, Oh man Scully is going to get it! LOL

Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue

Hope your enjoying it!

I am determined to finish this story before I write too many more lol

Thanks for any reviews if there's any.

Shout outs to all!

Ps: I have an idea for payback but if anyone's got any as well let me know, I'm open to any ideas lol


	12. Cluck! Cluck!

It was just on lunch time and it all happened too quick for Mulder, by the time he had found out, it was too late. He rushed towards Scully section, he was nearly there, he was at the opposite end of the hall when he saw Scully come out of the elevator, then suddenly out of nowhere Harp and Kimberley came up beside her and wrapped their arms around hers then lead her off to one side and through a door. Mulder quickened his pace and made it to the door before it closed, he stuck his foot in to make sure it didn't

"Agent Mulder what are you doing?" A not so bad looking Agent asked, Mulder tried to see over her to find Scully

"I need Scully to come with me, Um…?" he said not looking down at her, he tried to go in the room

"It's Stacy and I'm sorry but no men allowed" she said sternly pushing on the door

"But I need her to come with me" he insisted again "I don't feel comfortable leaving her in there alone…" He started but it was too late, Stacy was smiling ear to ear, Mulder knew what she was thinking even though she didn't say anything

"Agent Mulder, If you are concerned about Agent Scully, take it up with Agent Myers, he was the one that suggested this idea, oh and when you see him please give him this" She shoved the heal of her shoe onto his foot making him back pedal releasing his foot from the door

"Ouch!… Hey but!…"

"Have a nice morning Agent Mulder" she slammed the door in his face, Mulder looked at the closed door

Mulder thought as he limped down the hall 

-----------------------

Harp and Kimberley placed Scully down on a chair, Scully just stared up at their excited eyes and at the eyes of the other women agents in the room

'To kill is to murder, To kill is to murder…'

"So is someone going to tell me what is going on?" Scully asked, giving them a odd look

"Agent Scully, Agent Myers told us you never planned to have a hens party, so since I know people, I managed to get the next hour to give you a party" Harp said excitedly

'Oh what the hell, jails looking a whole lot better right now'

"A party? For me?" Scully replied

"Yes, so now close your eyes and hold still while we put this blindfold on you"

"Blindfold?" Harp walked around the back of her chair "Why do I need a blindfold?"

"So it doesn't ruin the surprise!" Stacy squeaked as Harp wrapped the blindfold around Scullys eyes

"Ok girls! bring it out!" Scully could swear a herd of elephants just ran through the room, a loud buzz of voices erupted in the small space

"Ok, put it there" she heard one of the Agents say, she heard something being placed down on the table and then footsteps clatter behind her

"Ready?" Harp placed her hands on the blindfold

"As ready as I'll ever be" Scully said with a sigh

"1, 2, 3" In that split second Harp pulled the blindfold off, leaving Scully to stare at a large cake in the centre of the room, Scully just stared at it, all the agents were smiling eagerly at her

"So" Kimberley said motioning towards the cake, Scully pursed her lips

"Wow, um?" she paused for a moment "So this was Agent Myers idea wasn't it?" Harp nodded

"Yes it was, all the way" Scully just nodded as Harp handed her 2 large knives, Scully stood up and rubbed the knives together

"Well then lets get this party started"

---------------------------------

Mulder was frustrated as he walked down the hall, what was he going to do for the next hour while Scully was off limits. Mulder needed to get his mind off of Scully, he stopped short at the coffee machine and placed a cup under it

"Hey Spooks, I hear Harpsichord has the Ice Queen trapped down the hall" Agent Fuller said as he waited to get his coffee

"_Scully_ is down the hall, yes, but not trapped, she'll be out soon" Mulder stated as he moved aside to let Fuller have the machine

"Oh I don't know, when Harp has something on her mind she won't let up until it's done right" Fuller picked up his coffee and turned to Mulder, who was no where to be seen, Fuller just shrugged as he headed off down the hall. Mulder was on edge as he walked for the elevator, he pressed the button a couple of times and waited, he watched the lights as they flashed, all the while his mind was else where. Just then the elevator doors binged opened and Mulder strode in while Agent Myers rushed out with his cup of coffee in hand, in a split second they knocked each others shoulders and hot coffee went down their shirts

"Now look what you've done!" Myers grumbled in annoyance as he pulled his wet shirt away from his skin

"Me? you're the one who knocked into me!" Mulder stated angrily, his skin burned as he pulled at his shirt as well

"I did not!" Myers said defensively shoving Mulders shoulder

"Don't push me!" Mulder growled shoving Myers back

"Don't push me!" Myers shoved him back and in a moment Mulder took a swing at him, Myers ducked and grabbed Mulders arm pushing him against the wall

"Your just jealous Scully is marrying me and not you!" Myers growled through clenched teeth, as Mulder pushed against his grip

"She doesn't even like you, if she is going to marry anyone it would be me" Mulder growled equally through clenched teeth as he pushed Myers backwards onto the ground, some of the Agents around rushed in and grabbed Mulder as Myers scrambled to his feet and in a loud voice

"You wouldn't even stand a chance, why would she want to marry a paranoid alien chaser!" Myers spat at him, that was it, Mulder managed to break free from the agents grasps and lunged for Myers knocking him to the ground again he was about to take a swing at him when

"Agent Mulder!" Mulders fist came down as Myers dodge out of the way in time letting Mulder fist hit the floor hard, sharp pains shot throughout his arm

"ARGH!" Mulder gritted his teeth as his reeled back holding his hand, he felt hands grab him, pulling him up, some of the others help Myers up and both turned to see A.D Kersh standing in front of them

"Sir I can…"

"Agent Mulder, Agent Myers in my office…NOW!"

-----------------------------

"Ok Agent Scully your turn, truth or dare?" All beady eyes were on her now and Scully didn't at all feel comfortable

"Ah, do I really have…?"

"Come on, it's not like were strangers here, truth or dare?" Danielle urged

"Ok" Scully said slowly "Truth" Danielle turned to Stacy who turned to Michelle, She smiled then winked at Stacy

"Ok lets see" Stacy thought for a moment "have you ever kissed Agent Mulder romantically?" Scully stared wide eyed

'None of your…'

"No" Scully said a little too defensively, Harp just gave her an odd smile

"I don't think you telling us the full truth" Scully was taken back

"What? No I haven't kissed Agent Mulder in a romantic way"

"But you have kissed him?" Scully opened and closed her mouth

"Lets pick dare, instead" Scully said trying to change the subject, Scully noticed Danielle look across at Stacy

"Ok" Stacy started "We dare you to kiss Agent Mulder romantically, right now" Scully was astounded

"You want me to kiss Agent Mulder romantically now?!"

"Well?" Danielle looked at her watch "we've still got half an hour, so…" she held out her cell phone to Scully

"You want me to call him now?"

"Is that a problem?" Scully looked at the phone for a moment, Danielle urged a bit more, Scully took the phone from her hand, it had a cord connected to a loud speaker she hesitated "What's wrong?" Scully looked up

"Oh nothing" She dialled his number, it rang

Mulder's voice echoed over the loud speakerScully looked at the others 

"Ah, Mulder it's me, are you busy?" Scully asked, the others in the room waiting in anticipation, there was a pause

"Well you could say that"

"What's wrong?"

"Ask your loving husband when you see him next"

"Why what happened?"

She heard Kersh's voice through the phone 

"Mulder?" there was a click and he was gone

"I wonder what that was about?" Michelle questioned

"Apparently he and Myers are in trouble with AD Kersh" They all looked at each other

"Well now what do we do?" Stacy asked in defeat, Scully tried to change the subject

"Well I don't know about you but I'm still hungry" She said standing up and slicing another piece of cake "Anyone?" she said holding it out

"I will!" Danielle's voice echoed, Michelle looked suspiciously at Scully who was now in deep thought. Harp walked casually towards her and leaned across to the cake behind Scully, She whispered in her ear so only Scully could hear.

"You like him don't you" Scully turned and gave her a defensive look

"No!" Harp just smiled and placed a spoonful of cake in her mouth as she wandered back to her chair

----------------------------------

A/N

Firstly I would like to give a big thankyou to Twilight Walters

for the idea of the Hens party I used in this chapter (hey if this isn't you then tell me off lol just incase I got it wrong!)

I thought it would be a fun idea, so thank you!!

If you liked it too let us know, hope your enjoying this

Let me know what you think, thanks

Big shout outs to all!!


	13. Have you cake!

It was just before the end of lunch when Mulder and Myers were released from Kersh's office, making their way out of the room and into the hall, they walked side by side not saying anything, they reached the elevator and walked inside before Mulder spoke

"Oh, by the way, I ran into a Stacy this morning and she told me to give you something" Mulder said turning to Myers

"Oh yeah? What is it?" In a split second Mulder shoved the heel of his foot down hard on Myers's, then grabbed his shirt with his good hand and just as the doors were closing…

"You can walk" Mulder pushed Myers out just in time as the doors shut

"Hey!" Myers banged his fists on the doors "Open it! You son of a…"

"Problems Agent Myers?" Myers swung around and came face to face with Agent Harp

"Agent Harp, ah no I was just about to get back to work actually" he said as happy as he could, just then he noticed her carrying a small box in her hand "so what have you got there?" he asked pointing at the box

"This is for you" she said, practically shoving it into his hands "It's what's left of the cake, I thought you might like some of it since it was your idea and everything" Myers opened the box and peered inside, a smile formed across his face

"So how did my darling Fiancée enjoy herself?"

"Oh she was a bit hesitant at first but after a little while, she absolutely loved it!" Harp excitingly added, smiling ear to ear

"Really? Is that so" Myers thought for a moment "So anything else I should know about" he asked, Harp looked as if she was going to say something but her phone started to ring, she pulled it out

"Hello?" Myers watched as her grin got wider and she started to walk away "Yes I know… have you got it yet?…oh that's so sweet" Myers sighed as he looked inside the box again

_'Better pick up a spoon on the way' _he thought as he limped towards his section.

-------------------------

The doors of the elevator binged open and Mulder walked out, but instead of going to his section, he went to the basement instead to calm down a bit, Mulder walked around the corner and to his surprise Scully was sitting on a box just outside staring into space

"Scully? Hey why are you sitting outside and not inside?" Scully look up at him as he approached

"Because someone decided to padlock the door so we can't get in"

"What! Who would do that?" Mulder said as he came in front of the door, which had a note attached to it

"One guess" Scully said as she stood up, Mulder read the note

**'If You Wish To Access This Office See Agent Myers'**

Mulder stared long and hard at the note, his fist clenching

"Damn it!" in a fit of anger Mulder punched the door with his sore hand

"Mulder!" Scully watched as he grabbed his hand in pain

"Argh!! That Son of a…" Mulder clenched his teeth, Scully grabbed his shoulder then noticed his bruised wrist

"Mulder? What happened to your wrist?" Scully asked going for it, but Mulder pulled away from her

"Nothing, just a little accident" Mulder cursed under his breath

"A little accident? Mulder!" Scully grabbed his arm this time and didn't let go, Mulder sighed and sat down on a box and held it out for her to look at, she turned it in her hand "Well it's not broken" she pressed it in a couple of spots

"Ouch!" Mulder bit his lower lip "you know how to find the sore spots don't you Doc" Scully half smiled as she let it go

"Well you will move… It's just bruised badly" Scully sat on a box next to him and they both looked at the now padlocked door

"So how'd the party go anyway?" Mulder asked, Scully looked at her hand with the ring

"It was… interesting" Mulder reached out and took her hand in his, he turned it so he could see the ring

"Right thing, wrong man?" Mulder questioned, Scully looked him in the eyes

"Yeah something like that" she felt Mulder squeeze her hand, Scully half smiled, then cleared her throat and looked away "Well we better get back to work… I'll see you later" She said running a hand across his shoulder as she stood up, Mulder watched her go

'I'll see you later too'

----------------------------------

Myers reached his section and waited for the explosion to come as he walk through the door, he waited but it never came, Myers looked around but couldn't see Scully anywhere

_'I wonder where she is?' _he thought as he reached his desk and sat down. Myers took out the Dark chocolate Mud cake and started to eat it, after a short time and not feeling too well, he couldn't fit anymore in, he looked at what was left, there was still a fair bit, instead of throwing it away, he opened his draw to put it in but the draw was full of papers, he checked all the other draws but there wasn't any room

"Hmm… I wonder?" Myers looked across at Scully's desk, he stood and opened the first draw, he smiled as he placed the open box in her draw and closed it, he walked back to his desk just in time as Scully walked through the door and by where Myers was standing she wasn't happy, she walked over to her desk, not looking she pulled the first draw open and threw her keys in and closed it, she turned on Myers

"What the hell were you thinking?" Myers looked up

"Well hello to you too" Myers said with a smile "So what the hell was I thinking?" Scully gave him an evil glare

"Don't play smart with me, you know what I'm talking about" He gave her an innocent smile

"No not really?" he went and turned his computer on

"The Basement, and why we have to see you to gain access to it" Myers's smile grew wider

"Oh that! Well that's a long story" Scully sat down, crossed her arms and stared at him

"I got all afternoon" She stated, Myers felt a little on edge "Go on" Myers gulped

"All I can say is that Kersh gave me the keys and I am in charge of it"

"Kersh gave them to you?" Myers nodded

"So how was the party gorgeous?" he asked trying to change the subject, hoping she would buy into it, she didn't

"Don't change the subject on me"

"I wasn't!" he lied, suddenly his phone rang, he rushed to answer it

"Myers?" he glanced at Scully who mouthed back at him

_"We're not finished yet" _Myers gulped as he continued to listen to the call. It lasted some while and by the time he was finished Scully was on the phone. Myers relaxed, pleased he didn't have to face her just yet. Time passed and the next time they looked at the clock, it was nearly the end of work, Myers sighed and stretched as he stood, he looked at Scully who was still on the phone, he walked around and stood behind her

"Yes I can do that…no not really…" She half turned and gave Myers a stern look, just then he bend down and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly then gave her a big kiss on the cheek in front of everyone

"I'll see you tomorrow _dear_" he said as he let go and wandered out the door, whistling to himself, just as he went out of sight, Scully placed the phone down

"Yes tomorrow" Scully said under her breath, she looked at her watch then rubbed her eyes _"Well i better go find Mulder" _she thought and without looking she opened the first draw of her desk and put her left hand straight into the cake, she pulled her fingers out quickly, cream and dough covered her hand, she stared at it for the moment opening and closing her mouth

"MYERS!!" Frustrated, she found her keys with her other hand and went for the washrooms. She pushed opened the door and walked straight for the sink all the while grumbling about how insignificant Myers really was, she squirted a lot of hand wash on her hands and started to scrub hard "When I see him, I swear…" Suddenly without warning the ring slide down her finger, Scully stopped in mid stride and stared at it, she took it in her other hand and washed the rest of the soap off, she then went for her phone

"Mulder?"

"Mulder? It's Scully, meet me at the basement, you'll never believe what just happened!"

------------------------------------ 

A/N

Ok Only 1 maybe 2 chapters left! YEY!

Nearly finished! One day of the week left! FRIDAY!

Ok as usual let me know what you all think and if you want more, Thanks

Myers is not going to like this! LoL


	14. Friday! Let the words fly!

It was Friday morning and Mulder sat at his desk, he flipped on the computer and pulled some papers out of the draw, Harp noticed Mulders cheery tone and decided to investigate

"Good morning Agent Mulder, I see your in a happy mood today" Mulder looked up at her

"Yes I am!"

"Can I ask why?" Harp sat on the edge of his desk, Mulder placed 2 pieces of paper under the stapler and stapled them together, he looked up at her

"You know, I can't really say" Mulder turned and looked at his computer, Harp noticed Mulders' smile and shifted closer to him

"Why do I have the impression this has something to do with Agent Scully" Harp said curiously, Mulder looked at her confused

"Scully?" Mulder wondered if she knew "What ever do you mean?" Harp was beaming now

"So she has told you?" Mulder noticed her change of expression

'_She must know about the ring being off?' _Mulder thought

"Yes she told me last night at the basement" Harp couldn't get enough, she was so excited

"Oh, I knew you two would work things out sooner or later and get together, finally!, I never really thought Agent Myers was right for her" Mulder was taken back

"Hang on minute, together? what are you talking about?" Harp kept on smiling

"Well I gather she told you that she likes you, and the reason why she rang yesterday at lunch?" Mulder stared at her

"No, but now we're on the subject, why did she call?" Michelle had gotten Mulders full attention

"To kiss you silly!" Mulder nearly choked on air

"What?"

"It was all her idea of course!" Mulder still didn't believe what he was hearing

"I don't… I…" Harp noticed his expression

"I can see you wouldn't have minded" Harp slid of the desk and walked behind him and whispered in his ear

"Don't worry it'll be our little secret"

--

Friday, Scully was pleased that the end of the week had finally come, that and the fact that the ring had come off and she was finally free from Myers, Scully walked happily to her section, she had bought a cheap, larger size ring to replace on her finger until lunch, she walked through the door and sat at her desk

"Good morning Agent Myers" Myers was full attention now, he looked at her curiously

"Who are you and what have you done with Agent Scully?" Scully laughed

"My dear Myers, when will you learn?" Now Myers was really confused

"When will I learn what?" he asked not taking his eyes off her

"That Agent Scully doesn't like you" Scully said as a matter of fact

"Why is Agent Scully talking about herself in third person?"

"I don't know Agent Myers, why is Agent Scully talking about herself in third person" Scully replied smiling

"Because she knows something I don't know?" she nodded

"Exactly" Myers glanced across at the others in the room, then at the ring to make sure it was still on, it was

"So what don't I know?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Agent Myers" Scully went and pick up the phone

"I will find out" Scully just ignored him as she went about her work. For the next few hours Myers had been trying to guess what her big secret was

"Won the lotto?" Scully shook her head "You finally fell in love with me?" she gave him a sore look and threw a pen his way, Myers thought some more "I got it! Your permanently stuck down here with me!" Scully stopped work all together

"If that were the case, you would be out of a job" Myers fiddle a pencil in his hand

"Now lets see? Haven't won the lotto, haven't fell in love with me yet, haven't been permanently moved, that would leave… Mulder"

"Mulder?" Myers noticed her sudden draw of attention

"Yes Agent Mulder, now lets see" Myers thought for a moment "I got it! He lost his job!" Scully raised her eye brows, Myers pursed his lips "Damn…um… You told him you like him?!" Scully was taken back

"Excuse me?"

"That's it!… Hey everyone, Agent Scully, has finally told Spooks that she likes him!" everyone started to whistled and clap

"Hang on a second! No! I have not told him I like him!" she said over the noise

"But you do like him?" Scully stared at Myers

"How much time have you spent with Agent Harp?"

"I'm sorry I don't follow?"

"Don't worry about it" Scully looked at the clock it was almost lunch

'_About time!' _Scully smiled as she walked behind Myers

"See you at lunch, _dear_" she whispered, Myers watched as she walked out the door

'_Now I wonder what that means?'_

--

It was about 20 past 1 and Myers and his friends were in the Cafeteria eating their lunch and laughing about nothing in particular, they were surrounded by Agents and even Agent Harp and her group were in there today. Myers looked at Fuller again

"Best Man?"

"Yeah come on! We have been friends since god knows when, I'm entitled to it" Dean said taking another bite of his sandwich

"Entitled? Dean you know I would have pick you anyway" Myers replied looking around the room, just then Agent Moore joined the group

"Hey sorry I'm late"

"About time Greg, we were nearly ready to send out a search party" Myers said clapping him on the back

"Hey you know what I heard about the Ice Queen?" this got their attention

"What has my fiancée been up too now?"

"Well apparently, I heard from Greeny, who heard from Rod…"

"That eventually hears everything from Harp" Dean butted in

"Right, that your ice queen wants to badly kiss Agent Mulder" They all stared at him

"Your kidding?"

"Apparently not, I heard that she even may like him, looks like you might have some stiff competition George" Myers sipped on a glass of water

"Please, who could resist a face like mine, anyway who got her to wear the ring" suddenly Agent Max Norton rushed in the room and ran straight for Myers

"I don't know what you did, but you have a nuclear bomb heading your way" Myers looked at him confused

"What?" Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria flew open and

"GEORGE!!" The whole cafeteria nearly jumped ten feet in the air, they turned to see a very furious Agent Scully as she stormed through the seated Agents that were now all staring at her

"Honey…?"

"Don't you honey me! You lying, two face, son of a…"

"Now hold on a second! I haven't done anything" he said standing up and facing her, he noticed Mulder walking in the room and lean against the wall in the corner, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face

"Haven't done anything? Haven't done anything?!" in a split second she threw the ring at him "It's over! I have had enough! I could have settle with you cheating on me with 1 woman, but 3?!" Whispers erupted around the room, Myers just ignored them as he stared at her now blank finger

'_Damn, she got it off!'_

"Hang on a second, I have never cheated on you!"

"Lies!!" Scully spat at him, Myers tried to gain some ground

"What about you then?" Scully voice went cold

"What about me?" Myers gulped

"I seen the way you look at Spooky Mulder, I know you have a thing for him!"

"Excuse Me!!"

"So if anyone's cheating here, It's not me!"

"Are you implying something"

"Yes, Yes I am!" Scully gave him Icy glare

"You might want to rethink that" Myers swallowed hard

"Well what about the baby?" Myers inquired "he'll need his father" Scully put her hands on her hips

"Let me tell you something about the baby, remember how I collapsed the other day" Scully could see Myers knew what she was talking about, he gritted his teeth "I lost the baby, I am no longer pregnant!" there was an audible gasps from the agents around them, they both stood looking at each other, not moving, just then Myers had an idea, smiling he turned around to the Agents that were now ingrossed in the fight

"Can I have everyone's attention, Agent Scully and I were never getting married" whispers started to erupt again "In fact Agent Scully was never marrying anyone, she got the wedding ring stuck on her finger from an assignment and has been trying to hide it for the past week" he turned back to her "Go on, tell everyone the truth" Scully looked angrier than ever

"Don't you change the subject on me and don't use me to make you look good, what about all those late nights where I have been worried sick, and those long business trips?"

"We work at the FBI, what do you expect?!" Scully turned to leave

"I can't take it anymore! From now on I am single!" and with that she left the cafeteria with Mulder following close behind, Myers stood motionless, he slowly sat down again

"Well, that went well, don't you think guys?" Dean, Max and Greg all looked at him, Myers noted there stares "what?"

"3 women?!"

--

Mulder and Scully walked along the hall, Mulder exceedingly happy

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"I know, I didn't think I had it in me" Scully was smiling ear to ear "did you see the look on his face?" Mulder nodded

"I do feel kinda sorry for him" Scully stopped and stared at him

"Sorry for him?"

"Yeah, I'd feel bad if you came and did that to me" Scully relaxed a bit

"Mulder, I wouldn't do that to you and besides he had it coming" just then Skinner turned the corner

"Mulder, Scully can I see you in my office now" Mulder and Scully looked at each other, then followed him to his office

--

It was 10 to 7 at the end of the day and Scully had gone home, she walked through her door just as the phone rang

"Scully?"

"_Hey Scully, it's me, just thought I'd see how your doing? And how lucky we are to be back in the basement, now that the whole ding in the car thing is finally sorted out"_

"Mulder? Yeah I'm ok, I only just got home, yeah I know, no more background checks and no more Myers" there was a slight pause "Mulder are you there?"

"_Yeah I'm here, hey Scully I was just thinking, if you didn't get the ring off, would you have gone through with the wedding?" _now it was Scullys turn to pause "_Scully?"_

"Maybe if it was a different person I might have" Scully said, she could hear Mulder breathing through the phone

"_Hey Scully?"_

"Yes Mulder?"

_"I…"_ Just then a knock came at the door

"Mulder could you hold on a sec someone's at the door" Scully said turning to the door

"_Yeah sure, Mrs Myers" _he joked but Scully couldn't help but notice his tone as she opened the door

"Good evening Agent Scully"

"_Hey Scully, who is…" _Scully hung up on Mulder

"Agent Pendrell? What are you doing here?" Agent Pendrell stood in the door with a big bunch of red roses in his hands

"Well you said to pick you up at 7, Friday, remember?" Scully thought back

"Oh yes…"

"If you don't won't to go out tonight or anytime, it's ok, I will leave now" Pendrell said, she noticed he was shaking a bit, she smiled

"It's ok just let me get changed first, it's been a long day" Pendrell nodded and waited for Scully to change, when she came out, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked "ready?" she asked, Pendrell nodded

"Lets go" just as they walked past the phone it rang, they both stopped "you want to get that?" Pendrell asked a bit disappointed, Scully looked up at him

"No the machine will get it" Scully and Pendrell walked out the door and shut it just as the Machine picked up

"_Hey Scully pick up?… Who was it?… Scully?… Scully?… Hello?… Pick up… Scully?…Scully?…I'll keep on ringing!… Scully?… Hello?… I'll call you tomorrow... Hello... Scully?..." _

--

**The End **

--

**A/N**

**The moral of this story is don't believe everything you see or hear lol**

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and all the review for it, whether good or bad, it helps to write better, so thankyou so much! **

**I apologise for any mistakes, I know there in there, I am not perfect, and I don't wish to be**

**Big thank you to Forever-Luke for letting me read this to you before I put it on, thanks for putting up with me lol you know you liked it lol**

**So here it is, the end, now it's your chance to say what you thought about this chapter and the whole story, let me know what you thought. I ended it with Pendrell because I promised him a date with Scully! I felt sorry for him! Lol**

**Thank you all and most importantly**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The X-Filer**

**P.s would anyone be interested in another Mulder, Scully, Myers and Harp story? **


End file.
